Admiration and Love
by writestories315
Summary: Chloe's video project takes on a life of its own
1. Default Chapter

Title - Admiration and Love  
Author name - Carol

E-mail -  
Rating - PG

Spoilers – everything  
Disclaimer - All I own is a plant which is slowly taking over my bedroom. It's an ivy that is weaving its way through my blinds. I call it…. 'Living Curtin.'  
Summery - Chloe's video project takes on a life of its own.

Author's Notes –

1. Singer is still alive…..she's the character we love to hate.

2. I have no clue when this could take place during the show. Maybe season 7 or 8. It's one I dusted off of the computer files. One down 64 to go.

3. BIG SMILES to DJEGirl for beta-ing and for reminding me about it…he-he….Thanks.

* * *

Admiration and Love 1/11

* * *

**Monday May 4**

**1:57 PM**

'I hate English class. I know how to write. Why am I sitting here? I wonder what's for dinner tonight. Bored party of one, your table is ready. Now paging bored,' Chloe thought to herself as she drew another picture in her English notebook.

"Miss Madison," the teacher called, snapping Chloe out of her meandering thoughts.

The whole class turned around and looked at Chloe. "Yes, Ms. Thompson?"

"I was wondering what you thought about the new assignment?" Ms. Thompson said knowingly.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Thompson, I wasn't paying attention." Chloe tapped her pen against her fingers.

"At least you're honest, Miss Madison. However, you will have to sever an after school detention. This was your third time getting caught not paying attention this class period," Ms. Thompson informed Chloe. Some of the students took it upon themselves to whisper over Chloe's misfortune.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Ouch," Hannah leaned over and whispered to Chloe.

"Hannah, since you're so interested in Miss Madison's bad luck, perhaps you would like to join her," Ms. Thompson told Hannah.

"No, Ma'am," Hannah quickly said as she turned in her desk to face forward, starting to blush in embarrassment.

Ms. Thompson took a breath and resumed her lecture about the assignment. "Now, as I was saying about the assignment: The point of it is to tell me about the person in your life who has had the largest influence on you. It can be a written project, computer presentation, an interview, or something new and different. It must show creativity and be done by you, not your parents." Chloe raised her hand with a question. "Yes, Chloe?"

"Can I do a video presentation?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, you could." The bell rang, interrupting Ms. Thompson, but she continued, "The project is due on May 25, which is in three weeks. Be good and enjoy the rest of the day." The students started to leave. "Chloe, if I could see you for a moment?"

"Okay." Chloe packed up her book bag and walked over to Ms. Thompson. "I'm sorry I dazed out on ya, but my mom's been away and I've been staying with some friends."

"I know. Your mother called me and told me she was going to be out of town. Do you know she is going to return?" Ms. Thompson asked.

"She called last night and told me she would be home today. She has to go to work first, but she's going to pick me up after orchestra practice."

"When is practice over?"

"5:15, she tries to get me by 5:30."

"Okay. After practice you'll serve the detention," Ms. Thompson said as Chloe rolled her eyes. "Then I'll meet with your mother."

"Yes, Ma'am," Chloe said dejectedly.

"Chloe, you need to focus more during class." Ms. Thompson gave Chloe a tardy pass to her class.

"I know, and Mom will tell me the same thing once I get home," Chloe commented as she walked out of the room and the tardy bell rang.

**5:16 PM**

"Hi, Ms. Thompson. Sorry I'm a minute late, but Mrs. Evans wanted to make sure that my music was marked." Chloe sat down in her desk.

"No problem," Ms. Thompson said from her desk. "Have you thought about your assignment?"

Chloe turned around in her desk so she could talk to Ms. Thompson. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure about it yet."

"What's the idea?"

"I was thinking about videotaping my mom and have people who know her talk about her. Then, at the end I'll explain why she is the person I most admire," Chloe quickly explained.

"I think that sounds like a great idea. How is your mom going to like it?"

"I don't think I'm going to tell her."

"How are you going to tape her then?" Ms. Thompson asked as she stopped grading the paper in front of her.

"I think I'll tell her I have to do a report on my parent's job and just ask the people she works with to go along with it. I'll surprise her with it when the assignment is over." Chloe had a devilish smile on her face.

Ms. Thompson walked over to Chloe. "How will she react to it?"

"I think she'll love it. But I kind of need my English teacher to go along with my idea. My mom's really smart and can see through one of my lies in a minute."

Ms. Thompson took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "I should say no."

"I promise I'll pay attention for the rest of the school year."

"I want that in writing."

"No problem." Chloe quickly wrote her promise. "Okay, how does this sound? I, Chloe Madison, promise to behave myself for the rest of the school year… as long as Ms. Thompson goes along with me on my idea for the English assignment." Chloe handed Ms. Thompson the paper. "So I need to sign it?"

"Yes, you do." Ms. Thompson gave it back to Chloe. "This is a contract, Chloe."

"I know."

"Okay. I'll put it in my grade book." Ms. Thompson placed the paper into her grade book. "Chloe, you really need to pay attention in class."

"I know. I try to, but no offense… I get bored."

Ms. Thompson laughed. "Hey, I got bored in school, too."

"How did you get un-bored?"

"I found something that I was really good at."

"What was that?"

"I liked writing stories."

"Wouldn't you and my other teachers get mad at me if I started writing stories in the middle of class?" Chloe bluntly stated.

Ms. Thompson ignored Chloe's question, even though she knew the answer to the question was yes. "You're a smart kid. I want to help you, but you need to show me that you can do better."

"No offense, Ms. Thompson, but I'm in all honors classes, orchestra, Honor's Club, Debate, Student Council, other after school clubs, and I've got straight A's. I just get bored in class."

"I know. I'm going to talk to your mom about that," Ms. Thompson said as there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me, Ms. Thompson, Chloe's mother is here," Hannah said as she opened the door.

"Let her in, Hannah," Ms. Thompson told the young girl as she stood up to greet Chloe's mother. "Hello, Ms. Madison. How are you?"

"It's MacKenzie, and I'm fine. How are you?" Mac replied to the teacher before she looked over at Chloe. "What did she do now?"

"Mom, I'm shocked you would just assume I did something wrong." Chloe attempted to defend herself.

"Chloe, you either did something wrong or you were dazing out in class again."

"She zoned out in class," Ms. Thompson interjected as she watched Mac and Chloe interact.

"Chloe…" Mac motherly stated.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"Did you tell that to Ms. Thompson?" Mac asked.

Chloe turned to Ms. Thompson. "I'm sorry that I zoned out in class. I'll try not to do it again."

"Thank you, Chloe," Ms. Thompson said to her.

Chloe stood up and walked over to Mac. "Good, can we go now?"

"Chloe," Mac stated in the 'you're in trouble' voice.

"Actually Chloe, I would like to talk to your mother alone." Ms. Thompson interjected, knowing full well that Chloe was going to get a good talking to once she got home.

"But, I haven't seen her in three days!" Chloe whined.

"Chloe Anne Madison! I know you have some manners," Mac said as Chloe bit her lip and realized she was officially in trouble now. "Go wait outside with Hannah."

"Yes, Ma'am." Chloe walked out of the room.

Mac watched as Chloe walked out of the room. "Let me apologize for my daughter's behavior."

"It's quite all right. I can tell the two of you have a great relationship."

Mac smiled. "Thank you."

"I wanted to talk to you about some of Chloe's writings in class. A few weeks ago she had the assignment to write about her family. She wrote about the two of you. Later in class, we were discussing the class projects, and I got the distinct impression she doesn't like to talk about her family to people. Is there a reason for that?" Ms. Thompson said as she and Mac sat down.

Mac took a deep breath. "Let me give you the history on Chloe that's not in her file: when she was baby, her mother and father broke up. Her mother remarried and died of cancer when she was very young. Her mother told Chloe and her step-father that her father was killed while he was stationed aboard a battleship. After a while Chloe's step-father started dating and she joined the Big Sisters Program, where we met. A few months after that, she ran away from her step-father because his girlfriend was abusing Chloe. She came to me to get away. Bud, one of my coworkers, got a little curious and found out some information about Chloe's father. We found out Kyle was still alive, and we ended up reuniting them on Christmas Eve. Kyle was able to get leave a few weeks later and he met Chloe in person. A few months afterward, Chloe went to go live her grandparents in Vermont."

Mac paused. "Last July, there was a car accident. Chloe was hurt very badly and her grandparents didn't survive. I went to Vermont to help her and Kyle with the legal matters. Kyle wasn't able to get permanent leave after the funeral, so we decided Chloe would come to DC and live with me until he could get stationed out here. In early August he called and said he would be assigned to Norfolk. The day before Kyle was to come home, he was involved in an accident aboard ship. He died."

"Oh, my." Ms. Thompson gasped in shock.

"Chloe took it very hard." Mac turned her head to look out the window in the door. She smiled softly, watching as Chloe was talking to Hannah. "Well, to make this long story a little shorter, Kyle changed his will to state if anything happen to him I would get custody of Chloe. In less than a year, we've gone from her staying with me temporarily to a parent-child relationship. We're both still trying to figure this thing out. But I think we're doing well."

"Chloe is a great kid and smart as a whip, so I know you're doing something right. But she just zones out."

"I know. You're not the only to say something about it." Mac sat silently for a moment. "I have an idea."

"Okay."

"Can I call her back in?" Ms. Thompson nodded her head and Mac walked to the door, "Chloe, we would like to talk to you."

"Go with God, my child," Hannah whispered with a chuckle to Chloe as she made a sign of a cross in the air.

"Hush, Hannah." Chloe walked back into the room and sat down at her desk near Ms. Thompson.

"Chloe, I have an idea to help you focus better in school," Mac informed the teenager.

"What's that?" Chloe worried Mac was going to take away an after school activity or ground her.

"If you can focus for the rest of the school year, you will get one weekend where we will do whatever you want to," Mac offered.

"Whatever I want to?" Chloe smiled as Mac nodded. "Including camping?" Mac nodded again. "With Harm?"

"You'll have to ask him that," Mac told her.

"How will you know if she's not zoning?" Ms. Thompson asked.

Mac pulled a card out of her purse. "Here is my card. You can call me any time at work. If I'm not there, leave a message with whomever answers."

"I like your Mom," Ms. Thompson said to Chloe.

Chloe grinned. "She may be strict, but so do I."

"Deal?" Mac extended her hand to Chloe for a shake.

Chloe shook. "Deal."

Ms. Thompson smiled at the pair. "Good. I think that about wraps everything up. Ms. MacKenzie, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, Ms. Thompson. If you have any problems with her, please call me."

"She won't, Mom. I promise." Chloe grabbed Mac's hand.

"Okay. Goodnight, Ms. Thompson," Mac politely said to the teacher.

"Goodnight, Ms. MacKenzie. I'll see you tomorrow in class, Chloe," Ms. Thompson said as Mac and Chloe walked out the door.

"Bye," Chloe said to Ms. Thompson. "Come on, Hannah. We're going home."

"Cool," Hannah said as she stood up from the floor.

End Part 1/11

* * *

_(This part was dedicated to all the teachers, like me, who have to get out of bed this morning. Be it for back-to-school week or the first day. I miss summer already.)_


	2. Ch 2

Admiration and Love – 2/11

For disclaimer and all other important comments see part one.

* * *

**9:32 PM**

**Mac and Chloe's House**

Mac and Chloe sat on the couch watching _Sixteen Candles_. Mac tried not to fall asleep, but found herself stifling yet another yawn. Chloe looked at Mac and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You're almost asleep."

"I'm exhausted."

"Then go to bed."

"But I haven't seen you in three days."

"Yeah, but do you really want to be tired during the staff meeting tomorrow? Plus it's almost my bed time." Chloe stood up from the couch.

"Finish your homework?" Mac asked, knowing Chloe probably didn't have any.

"Yeah, Ms. Thompson gave us this really big assignment. We have to do a report on our parent's job," Chloe said as they walked upstairs.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you think the admiral would let me video tape you at JAG? Plus let me interview some people about your job and everything?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask him."

"Can you ask him for me?" They walked into Chloe's bedroom.

"No. You can ask him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Chloe got into bed.

"Yeah, I have to be in court. Harriet will pick you up after volunteer tutoring." Mac picked up Chloe's teddy bear off the floor.

Chloe sighed, "Okay."

Mac leaned down, kissed Chloe on the forehead, and gave her the teddy bear, "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, honey," Mac said as she turned off Chloe's light. "Goodnight."

**Tuesday May 5**

**JAG**

**4:05 PM**

Harriet picked Chloe up after her tutoring session and on the drive to JAG, Chloe told Harriet about her idea for the project. Harriet thought it was a great idea and offered to help in any way possible. When they reached Headquarters, Chloe went straight into Mac's office and started her math homework.

She worked for about 15 minutes before she encountered a difficult problem. She decided to go to the one person who understood quadratic formulas and variables. "Hey, Tiner. Do you know if the admiral is busy?"

Tiner looked at the young girl who in the past few months had become a regular fixture in the office and smiled. He also noticed the math book in her hands and knew what she needed. "I'll ask." Tiner rang the admiral. "Sir, Chloe Madison would like a moment of your time. Yes, Sir." Tiner hung up the phone. "Go on in."

"Thanks, Tiner." Chloe walked into the admiral's office with a smile on her face. "Hi, Admiral."

"Hello, Chloe. How are you?" AJ noticed the math book and had a good idea of what she needed.

"I'm okay. I'm just stuck on this problem." She moved over to his side of his desk with the math book.

"Let me see that," he put his glasses on and quickly showed her how to solve the problem.

"Now, if only Mr. Winder could explain it to me like you do." Chloe moved around the desk and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Something else?"

"Yes, Sir. I have to do a project for my English class about the person I admire the most. I've decided to do a video presentation about Mom. The thing is: I want to interview people from JAG and record her while she's working." AJ nodded. "But I need your permission to do this."

"I see. How does Mac feel about this?"

"Well, she thinks my assignment is a report on her job. I can't tell her the real assignment. I want it to be a surprise."

AJ took a minute. "What's my role in this?"

"To follow along with the reason I gave her and give me permission to video tape at JAG. Please?" she added, with a super sweet smile for good measure.

AJ took a deep breath, not believing he was going to go along with this plan of hers. "Okay."

"Yes!" Chloe jumped out of the chair, ran to the other side of his desk and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she gushed.

AJ hugged her and smiled. "But you have to promise this will not interfere with any JAG operations."

Chloe released him and snapped to attention. "I promise it won't, Sir."

AJ laughed at her antics as there was a knock at the door and Harm walked in,. "I'm sorry to interrupt Sir, but Tiner has stepped away."

"Come in, Mr. Rabb. Miss Madison and I were just working on her math homework."

"I thought you came to me for help in math," Harm commented as Chloe picked up her math book.

"I go to Tiner for science, Bud for history, the Admiral for math, Harriet for home economics, and you when I can't find someone else," Chloe explained. AJ started to chuckle when Mac joined them in the office.

"I don't like you anymore." Harm gave Chloe a hurt expression.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Chloe." She looked at AJ, who was still smiling, then at Harm. "What did she say?"

"She said that I basically know nothing," Harm said.

Mac looked at Chloe. "Chloe, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Harm's a squid, he's not too bright." Chloe caused AJ to laugh even harder.

Harm stared at Mac with a shocked expression. "I've never said that."

Chloe smiled again as she left the office. "Well, I've done enough damage."

"Is there something that you two needed?" AJ quickly asked before Harm and Mac could start arguing with each other over Chloe's comments.

"Yes, Sir. It's about the Henderson report," Mac said remembering the reason she and Harm were in the Admiral's office.

"I've read through it. I'm assuming the two of you are disagreeing as usual. Have a seat. Commander, what are your impressions of the facts?"

**6:42 PM**

**Mac's and Chloe's Home**

"So the admiral gave me permission to film at JAG. Where do you think would be a good idea to tape?" Chloe asked as she placed the dishes into the dish washer.

"Well, if there isn't a courtroom being used, you could record in there or the conference room. You might even want to get some footage outside since the weather is finally nice again." Mac filled the plastic containers with their leftovers from dinner. "Who are you thinking about interviewing?"

"You, Harm, Bud, Tiner, Admiral, Harriet, and maybe Singer, but I don't trust her," Chloe stated, closing the dishwasher and turning it on.

"Join the club," Mac mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Chloe asked, pretending she didn't hear what Mac said.

"Homework?" Mac asked, changing the subject.

"All done, expect for French. I've got to conjugate verbs. I think that should be illegal in this state." Chloe headed into the living room.

Chloe picked up her book bag and turned to Mac to say something when the doorbell rang. "Got it." Chloe looked through the peephole and smiled as she opened the door. "You're too late for dinner."

"That's okay, I don't have a death wish tonight." Harm walked into the house.

"This from the man who still makes meatless meatloaf," Mac commented as she walked out of the kitchen into the living room.

Harm locked his gaze with Mac's as they smiled at each other. Chloe stood there for a moment. "You two have that look on your faces again."

"What look?" They both said to her, breaking their contact with each other.

"The 'I want to kiss him/her' look."

Harm's jaw fell open in shock and he started to chuckle softly. Mac on the other hand took a deep breath and her cheeks started to flush. "Don't you have homework to do?"

Chloe smiled and started up the stairs. "Yeah, I'll be in my room."

"We'll be in the den," Mac called after her, before she looked over at Harm and gave him an apologetic smile. "I don't know where she gets her ideas from."

"Probably Harriet."

"Do you want anything to drink while we're going over the case?"

"Water's fine."

"I'll meet you in the den." Mac walked into the kitchen.

"Okay." Harm made his way towards the den.

Once he was there, he turned on the lights and took in the cozy atmosphere Mac and Chloe created in the room. The den was a nice size for what they use the room for. On one wall was a couch with end tables on both sides and a coffee table in front. Above the couch hung a picture Chloe found of some dinosaurs. Another wall contained two large bookcases holding Mac's law books with some of Chloe's trinkets. Between the bookcases was one of the two overstuffed chairs.

Throughout the room, and the whole house for that matter, were pictures of Mac, Chloe, Chloe's family, and the "extended family", as Chloe liked to call the JAG staff. Mac's desk sat in the back of the room near the bay window. Harm chuckled to himself as he noticed the other overstuffed chair pulled up next to the desk, right where he left it the last time they worked together on a case.

Harm sat on the couch and was still chuckling when Mac walked into the room. "What's so funny?" She handed him the water. She left the door halfway open, in case the phone rang or Chloe needed her.

"Just noticing the chair is right where I left it."

Mac walked over to her desk and grabbed her briefcase. "It's still there because whenever I move it back to where it belongs, someone moves it back there."

Harm smiled. "When we're done tonight, I'll move it back."

"Thank you." Mac opened the case file as she sat down at the end of the couch. "So where do you want to start?"

**9:15 PM**

Mac and Harm had been working on the case for a little over and hour, and were finally starting to feel like they were getting somewhere. Mac sat on the floor, using the coffee table to write her notes. She reached for her pen, which had fallen on the floor, and her shoulder decided to pull a muscle the wrong way. "Oww!"

"What?!" Harm sat up straight on the couch and looked down at Mac.

"Nothing, just decided to pull my shoulder wrong." She rubbed the muscle with a wince.

Harm smiled to himself, stood up and pushed the coffee table away from Mac. "Move forward." Mac gave him a funny look. "If you move forward I can get behind you and massage your shoulder."

"You don't have to."

"If I don't, you'll complain all day tomorrow. Now move."

"Yes, Sir," Mac joked as she moved forward. Harm sat down behind her and put his legs on both sides of Mac. Mac let out a small laugh as Harm's long legs slid next to her and his feet were even with hers.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked before he started the massage.

"Your feet have to be at least two times as large as mine."

"Hey, you know what they say about men with large feet." Mac slowly turned around to face him. He smiled and continued, "They wear large shoes. Now turn around and relax."

Mac followed his directions as Harm started to gently massage her shoulder. She softly moaned in delight as Harm found the tense spots in her back. "Right there," Mac instructed when Harm located the painful injury.

"Better?" He whispered near her ear as his hands moved below the spot.

"A little." Mac shivered from the feeling of his breath on her sensitive skin.

Harm smiled and continued to massage her back and shoulder. He enjoyed the way Mac felt in his hands and knew she enjoyed his massages. A few minutes elapsed and Harm decided to try something different. He removed his hands from her back, to which she responded by making a whimpering sound. "Give me a second," he said as he moved backwards slightly. Then he started to massage her again. "Better?"

"If you ever quit JAG, your hands will get you get you a job as a masseuse."

Harm decided to give into the little voice in his head which told him to try something with Mac. He decreased the amount of pressure on her back, leaned forward, and softly kissed the back of her neck. He worked his way to the side of her neck just below her jaw bone. "But then I couldn't see you everyday."

Mac turned her head towards Harm and gazed into his pleasant eyes. She didn't say anything for about ten seconds. Harm was waiting for her to do something, anything, including slapping him. But she softly responded, "Would that be a bad thing?"

"A very bad thing," Harm said, not aware he was helping Mac turn around in his arms.

"We can't have that, can we?" Mac wrapped her arms around Harm's neck.

Harm smiled softly as he felt the gentle pressure of Mac's hands bringing his head towards her. "No, we can't."

Then their lips met. They weren't sure how it happened. But they soon found themselves wrapped in each other and content with the soft feeling of each other.

They had been kissing for awhile when Chloe appeared in the doorway, video taping them. She came down with the video camera to ask if she could video tape them working together, but instead she found Harm giving Mac a massage and decided to tape this instead. Chloe stood there with a smile as she watched and wondered why they were kissing.

Mac and Harm's kisses were soft but passionate. Both exploring each other, but not trying to do anything that might scare the other. Mac kept her hands behind Harm's head and every now and then she would run her fingers through his hair. Without knowing it she had moved her legs to one side of Harm so he was fully supporting her in his arms.

Harm was holding her and enjoying the feel of her lips on his and her body in his arms. He ever so gently took one hand and rested it on her hip and lower back. Every so often he would move the hand towards the center of her back and press her chest closer to his.

Chloe smiled as she watched Harm and Mac pull away from each other slightly to take a breath before they continued kissing.

Suddenly the phone rang, causing Chloe to jump. But she kept her focus on Harm and Mac who were totally taken by surprise. The ringing of the phone caused both Harm and Mac to jump and let go of each other. The lack of support caused Mac to fall backwards over Harm's legs and bounce her head off the pillow that was on the floor next to her. Chloe quickly and silently ran from the doorway and into the living room. Once there she yelled, "Got it."

"Okay!" Mac called to her from the floor.

"You alright?" Harm asked as he looked at Mac laying on the floor and on his legs.

Mac gazed up at him and smiled as she started to laugh. "Fine. I've just got a Navy knee in my back."

Harm chuckled and gave her a hand to help her sit up. "Hey, I'm the one with a Marine on _me_."

They both started to laugh. Ever so slowly, they stopped and took notice of what they had just done. Harm gave her a slight wanting look to which Mac responded. "I thought we were going to stop doing that."

"I would say I'm sorry, if I meant it," Harm honestly told her as he moved to kiss her again.

Mac placed a hand on his chest. "Harm, Chloe's in the living room."

Harm moved a little away from her. "Right."

"Plus, we decided to wait until both of us are ready."

"I _am_ ready to be with you," Harm told her with complete sincerity.

Mac took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "But I'm not." They both fell silent for a few seconds, "Well, we better get back to work."

"Work." Harm watched as Mac sat up from the floor, picked up the file, and moved to her desk. He sighed, sat back on the couch, and picked up a folder.

**10:03 PM**

Chloe walked into the den in her pj's and saw Harm sitting in the overstuffed chair next to Mac's desk. Mac was sitting in the chair behind the desk, working on the computer. "I'm going to bed," Chloe told them.

Harm looked up and smiled at her, "Sweet dreams."

"Thanks Harm," Chloe looked at Mac.

"Let me save this file and I'll be right up," Mac said as she stared at the computer screen.

"Okay." Chloe walked out of the room.

Harm looked at Mac as she quickly saved the file. "You tuck her in?"

"Every night I'm home. I even call when I'm on assignment. I'll only be about five minutes. I think we can spare the break."

"Yeah," Harm said as Mac stood up and walked out of the room.

**Chloe's Room**

Chloe was getting into bed when Mac walked in. "Who was that on the phone earlier?"

"Hannah. She wanted to know if we had homework in science."

"Did you?" Mac motherly asked, and sat down on the side of the bed as Chloe continued getting settled.

"Yes, and I already finished it. It was easy: we had to draw a diagram of a plant cell."

"Okay," Mac said uneasily. She was getting a strange feeling from Chloe. "Chloe, is something wrong?"

"Not really. Why?"

"I'm just getting one of my strange feelings. You're not keeping anything from me, are you?"

"Well… maybe."

"Maybe?"

Chloe took a deep breath; she knew she couldn't lie to Mac. "I kind of saw you and Harm kissing in the den earlier."

Mac bit her lip. "I see."

"I think it's cool if you two want to kiss and all. It just caught me off guard. I went down to ask if I could tape you and Harm working together and I find you making out."

"We were _not_ making out."

"Mom, I've watched TV and you _were_ making out," Chloe stated matter-of-factly.

"Really?"

"Are you two dating?"

"No."

"Do you want to date him?"

"It's complicated. But I promise if we decide to, I'll talk to you first."

"Do you love him?"

"It's complicated, Chloe," Mac said sadly.

"I just want you to be happy," Chloe responded to Mac with a slight smile.

"I don't need a man to be happy."

"What _do _you need to be happy?" Chloe asked.

"I need to have my daughter get a good night's sleep and for her to know that I love her very much," she said as she tickled Chloe.

Chloe laughed and sat up straight in the bed and wrapped her arms around Mac. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Mac kissed Chloe on the cheek.

Chloe released Mac, put her head down on the pillow, and pulled her blanket up to her neck. "But Mom, this conversation is not over."

Mac chuckled as she stood up and picked up Chloe's teddy bear off of the floor and gave it to her daughter, "It is for now."

Chloe sighed. "Okay."

Mac leaned down and kissed Chloe on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, and no nightmares."

"Goodnight, Mom. I love you," Chloe said as Mac stood up.

"I love you too, baby," Mac turned off Chloe's light and whispered from the doorway. "Goodnight."

Mac walked down the stairs with a smile on her face. Harm stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her, when he noticed her smile. "You always smile that much when you put her to bed?"

"Only when I realize how smart she is."

"What did she say?"

"A lot." Mac noticed he was wearing his jacket and his files were in hand.

"It's getting late and I promised my mom that I would call her tonight."

"Oh, Okay. We can work some on it tomorrow morning before the staff meeting."

"Good idea," Harm said as they walked to the door. Harm opened the door and Mac held it open for him.

"Goodnight, Harm, drive safely."

He smiled at her then impulsively leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Yes, Mom. Goodnight."

After he left Mac closed and locked the door. She walked back into the den to clean up her papers. As soon as she walked in, she laughed when she saw the overstuffed chair still next to her desk. "Guess that means that he'll be back."

End Part 2/11

* * *

_Sorry, had to put another dedication. This part is for anyone in Richmond, VA who's flooded. Hope you, your family, and your stuff are okay. On the upside from yesterday's rain, I don't have school today. _

_Anyone wondering? go to Times Dispatch com. (type it all as one work....like a web addess and it should work)___


	3. Ch3

Admiration and Love – 3/11

For disclaimer and all other important comments see part one.

* * *

* * *

**Wednesday May 6**

**4:17 PM**

**JAG**

**Bud's Office**

Chloe was in Bud's office, conducting her interview with her video camera. "What do you think about Mac?"

Bud looked at the camera with a nervous smile. "Colonel MacKenzie is a great lawyer. She's very interesting to work with. I respect her a lot."

Chloe laughed and moved the camera away from her face. "Bud, there's nothing to be scared about! The camera isn't going to bite you."

"Sorry Chloe. I just get nervous," Bud admitted with a smile and a slight blush on his cheeks.

"It's okay. Tell me how you she has affected your personal life," Chloe said, and returned to her spot behind the camera.

Bud gave Chloe a real smile. "Colonel MacKenzie is the godmother to my son AJ. She was there when he was born. Heck, if it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have married Harriet. She helped me a lot when I was trying to date Harriet."

"If you could have a wish granted for her, what would it be?"

"I want her to be as happy as I am with my family." Bud gave Chloe an odd look. "What does that have to do with how she has affected me?"

Chloe smiled as she turned the camera off and closed the LCD screen. "Just something I'm working on. I think what we have now is good. If I need anything more, I'll let you know. But I do need a favor."

"Besides lying to the Colonel about the topic of the tape?" Bud frankly stated.

"Yes. I need some footage of Mac with Little AJ. Can I borrow some of your home videos?"

"Sure, no problem," Bud said making a note to bring in a video tape for Chloe. "You'll be here tomorrow afternoon?"

"Where else would I be after school?" Chloe sarcastically asked with an eye roll. "Thanks, Uncle Bud."

"No problem, Chloe," Bud said as Chloe walked out of the office.

As Chloe walked from Bud's office through the bullpen, she decided to get some more footage. She took the camera out and started taping people doing their jobs. With everyone being used to Chloe in the office, no one really paid her much attention. She walked over to Tiner's desk and taped him. "What you doing, Tiner?"

"Admiral Chegwidden needed some data entered into the computer files," Tiner responded. "What are you doing?"

"Taping," Chloe responded.

Tiner stopped typing, turned to Chloe, and lowered his voice. "Aren't you worried the colonel will find out about the project?"

"No, I've got the perfect cover story."

"Aren't you worried about getting caught when you work on it?"

Chloe held the camera in one hand, away from her face. "Not a problem. I've got Mom's old laptop. I've installed a new hard drive and memory. From there, I've installed copies of my video editing software. Plus, this video camera records onto disk, and then I take the disk and download on to the laptop. I'm going to take the footage and burn it onto DVD's by using my new CD-DVD burner. I'm able to work on the project while I'm here when Mom's in court or doing research. Plus, Harm said I could use his office to work in."

"Does everyone know about the real project?"

"Only those I'm taping," she smiled as Singer walked into the office.

"Tiner, I need to see the admiral," Singer stated in her 'I-am-god' voice.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll see if he can see you." Tiner picked up the phone to talk to the admiral.

Singer looked at Chloe and rolled her eyes. "You know, if you really wanted to tape a good lawyer, you would have chosen someone else."

Chloe looked up at her. "If I was doing a research project on the world's only living heart donor, I would see you."

Tiner's eyes grew larger than life when he heard Chloe's comment back to Singer. He could tell the lieutenant was going to say something. "Ma'am, the admiral is the middle of a meeting. He will see you when he can."

Singer looked at Chloe. "When I meet with him, I will tell him how disrespectful you were towards me." Under her breath she grumbled a few choice words which should not have been said around a child and stormed off.

Chloe looked at Tiner. "When she talks to the admiral about me, tell him that I have her comments and reaction on tape."

Tiner just smiled. "Yes, Ma'am."

Chloe walked out of Tiner's office and into Harm's. Once she got into Harm's office, she set up her laptop and video camera and started working on parts of the project.

"I need to make a list of what I have left to do," Chloe said to herself as she pulled her notebook out of her bag and went on the search of a pen. "Where did I put my pen?" She looked in her bag, and then she remembered. "It's in my math book, on the couch in Mom's office. Meeting in there - can't go in." She sat back down in the chair and looked at Harm's desk.

"Harm won't mind." She opened Harm's center desk drawer for a pen. As she reached into the drawer, she grabbed a pen, but her fingers also felt a picture, so she decided to pull that out as well. She carefully looked at the photo and noticed that it was of Harm and Mac standing in front of his plane. Harm was standing behind Mac with his arms wrapped around her waist, her arms on top of his. They both were smiling and they looked very much in love. Chloe turned the picture over and Harm read the writing on the back, 'Two month anniversary. Two down, forever to go.'

"When were they dating?" Chloe asked the picture. She looked up and saw Harm across the bullpen. She quickly placed the picture away and started writing her 'to do' list.

Harm smiled at Chloe. "Hey, Kiddo."

"Hi, Harm." Chloe smiled. "I'll move in a minute."

"Oh, you don't have to. I just need to get a pen and a file. I've got to meet with Sturgis about my client," Harm said as he grabbed the file from the desk. "Can you get me a pen?"

"Sure." Chloe opened the drawer again and handed him one. "Hope you don't mind. I borrowed one of your pens."

"No problem. How's the project coming?"

"Pretty good. I want to get some more footage of you. I've come up with some more questions," Chloe said, thinking about the picture.

"Okay. Get with me later," Harm said as he walked out of the office.

"Trust me, I will." Once Harm was in the bullpen, she reopened the drawer and pulled out the picture. She looked out the door and placed the photo in her bag. "I'll need you later."

**6:30 PM**

**Harm's Office**

Chloe had completed a large amount of work on her project when Tiner walked into the office, "Chloe, Admiral Chegwidden would like to see you."

"About Singer?"

"Yeah." Chloe unhooked the video camera from the laptop and saved her files. She then stood up with the camera in hand and walked with Tiner to the Admiral's office. "Just a warning… Colonel MacKenzie is in there too."

"Tiner, if she kills me, tell Hannah and Harry they have to split my CD collection," Chloe whispered as she stood outside the Admiral's office door.

Tiner looked at her and knocked at the door, "Enter."

"Sir, Miss Madison is here," Tiner said as Chloe peeked her head through the door and waved at the admiral.

AJ looked at her and tried not to smile. 'That girl is too cute for her own good.' He looked at Tiner, "Send her in."

"Yes, Sir." Tiner looked at Chloe and whispered, "Go with God." Once in the office, Tiner shut the door.

Chloe walked over to his desk. "Have a seat, Miss Madison," AJ instructed.

"Hi Admiral, Mom, Lieutenant," Chloe said to the three adults as she sat in the chair next to Mac.

AJ looked at Chloe. "Chloe, the reason why you're here is because Lieutenant Singer has said you said something disrespectful towards her. Is that true?"

Chloe looked at AJ, who had his 'I-don't-want-to-do-this' look on his face. Then she looked at Mac who had a look on her face that Chloe did not know, but she thought it was 'big-time-in-trouble' look. Then to Singer, who had a very proud and arrogant look on her face. "Sir, before I give my statement, can I show a piece of evidence?"

"Evidence?" Mac said to her daughter.

"Yes, you see I was taping the bullpen and then Tiner. That's when Lieutenant Singer came in." Chloe turned her camera on to the play mode and placed it between the adults so they could see the LCD screen. "If it will please the court."

"Go ahead," AJ instructed.

"This is right when Lieutenant Singer walked in," Chloe said as the tape played. The tape showed the incident between Chloe and Singer and how Tinder interjected to save face.

What the adults found more shocking than Chloe's comment was the one that Singer said: "She should be the poster child for reasons to use birth control. I guess the Colonel not having a mother makes her think it's fine for her kid to be a pain in the ass."

Chloe turned the camera off. "I was only defending myself and my mother against unjust and rude comments."

Mac looked at Chloe and took a deep breath. "Admiral, may I?" He nodded his head. "Chloe, you should not have said that to Lieutenant Singer."

"But, Mom! She…" Chloe began, trying to defend herself.

"You know we have talked about not sinking to someone else's level. And you will _not _act like a two-year old. You owe the Lieutenant an apology," Mac ordered in her best mom voice.

Chloe took a deep breath and gulped her pride, knowing Mac was right. "I'm sorry for what I said, Lieutenant"

"Apology accepted." Singer smiled.

"Lieutenant, you also owe Chloe and Colonel MacKenzie an apology," AJ instructed.

"I will do no such thing!" Singer exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" The Admiral said, mildly shocked at her outburst.

"Colonel MacKenzie was nowhere near the scene and I will not defend my actions against a ten year old," Singer explained.

"I'm thirteen." Chloe chimed in as she received a dirty look from Singer.

"Admiral," Mac said, getting his attention. "My daughter and I do not need an apology from Lieutenant Singer. The tape clearly shows that they both were in the wrong. Chloe has apologized for her actions and she and I will have a conversation about this later. As for Lieutenant Singer, I would just like to make a suggestion." Mac turned to face Singer. "If you feel the need to argue with a thirteen-year old to feel like an adult, please see me. And to make my life easier, if my daughter is here, stay away from her."

AJ sat there for a moment and listened to Mac, knowing if Singer would say something, Mac would slip into mother mode, which was far worse than Marine mode. He cleared his throat. "Lieutenant, I would take the Colonel's advice."

"Yes, Sir," Singer said.

"You are on thin ice again, Lieutenant. This does not help you in any quest of yours. Dismissed," AJ informed the young woman.

"Yes, Sir." Singer snapped to attention and walked out of the office.

Chloe looked at AJ and Mac. "Can I say something?"

"Yes." AJ rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry I had to waste your valuable time. I also apologize for anything else I've done, in case there was something else brought up," Chloe said.

"You're not going to do it again, are you?" AJ asked.

Chloe looked at Mac. "No, I have a feeling Mom and I are going to have a nice conversation about watching my mouth."

"Good feeling."

"Can I go now?" Chloe asked, turning the camera off.

"Go," AJ said.

"Yes, Sir," Chloe said, standing at attention before she exited the office.

"Did your daughter do that, Sir?" Mac asked, with a sigh.

"I'm pretty sure that Francesca didn't. Chloe is a handful, but she's going to make a good JAG lawyer when she's older."

Mac laughed at that comment. "That's what I'm scared of, Sir."

"If she picks up your habits, I think JAG will be fine. But if she turns into Rabb, I will be worried."

"Sir, I promise there won't be anymore Chloe and Singer problems."

"I know there won't. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir." Mac stood at attention and moved towards the door.

"Mac."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Don't worry about Singer. She'll get hers soon enough," AJ smiled.

"Yes Sir." Mac walked out of the office.

Walking through the bullpen, Mac knocked on Harm's door. "Enter," Harm responded.

"Hi. Do you know where she is?" Mac asked, pointing to the laptop and camera on Harm's desk.

"Restroom," Harm whispered. "What did she do?"

"Talked back to Singer, who told the admiral, who told me, causing the four of us had to have a meeting." Mac rolled her neck as she felt her muscle tense up.

"Stiff neck again?" Harm asked, his fingers itching to touch her.

"Nothing that a nice long soak in the tub won't cure," Mac said with her eyes closed.

Harm had a mild daydream about Mac in the tub. He quickly snapped out of it. "Sergei and I were going to get together tonight for pizza. Would you and Chloe like to join us?"

"We'd love to," Chloe said as she stood next Mac.

Mac looked at her daughter. "We can't."

"Why not? We haven't see Sergei in a long time," Chloe whined to her mother.

Mac looked down at Chloe with mild annoyance. "Because there is a little girl who is on punishment tonight."

"Oh."

"Heard what you did," Harm told Chloe.

Chloe smiled slightly at Harm. "Want to see the tape?"

"Chloe Anne Madison," Mac started as Chloe's smile quickly faded. "Why don't you get your things together so we can go home."

"Yes, Ma'am," Chloe said.

Chloe walked over to Harm's desk and started to gather her things as Harm began talking. "Mac, how about tomorrow night we do something? Dinner and a movie, the three of us?"

"Chloe has Girl Scouts tomorrow night." Mac looked at Chloe, who had a sad expression on her face. "How about Friday night?"

"It's a date." Harm smiled as he stared into Mac's eyes. Chloe stood next to Harm, also smiling at the idea of a movie night with her two favorite adults.

Mac smiled back at the both of them. "Five minutes, young lady."

End Part 3/11


	4. Ch 4

Admiration and Love - Part 4/11

For disclaimer and all other important comments see part one.

* * *

* * *

**Friday May 8**

**Mac and Chloe's House**

**7:15 PM**

"Is he ever on time?" Chloe asked as she looked out the front window for the fiftieth time in fifteen minutes.

Mac sat in her chair in the living room. "Not in the seven years I've known him."

Chloe walked over to the couch and dramatically flopped onto it. "He owes us this time. He needs to be punished."

"What?"

"You know, he has to do dishes or he has to eat pepperoni on his pizza. I don't know… something to make up the time."

Mac laughed as the doorbell rang. "I'll let you address him with that issue."

"A little help here?" Harm asked from behind the closed door as Mac approached it.

Mac opened the door and gave Harm a strange look. "Flowers, Flyboy? Man, you know when you're in trouble."

"I knew I was going to be late, so I thought I better have a very good excuse. Could you please take this?" He handed Mac the pizza and videos. He took the bundle of flowers, which was a daisy and carnation mix, and presented it to Chloe. "I'm sorry I'm late, Miss Madison."

"Harm, they are so pretty!" Chloe gave him a hug. "Now I can't punish you for being late."

Mac just watched the scene and walked into the kitchen with the pizza. "So what did you rent, Harm?" Mac asked as she reentered the room to find Harm standing by the front door.

"Huh?" Harm said as he turned around with something behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Mac asked.

"Getting these." Harm walked over to her and handed her a beautiful bouquet of a dozen yellow and pink roses for Mac. "For you."

"Harm," Mac said softly, from shock of Harm giving her flowers. "They're beautiful. You shouldn't have."

"I got Chloe something, so I thought I should get you a little something."

"Man, if that's a little something, I really want to be around when you give her a big something," Chloe remarked, receiving a warning look from both adults.

"Thank you, Harm." Mac sniffed the flowers.

"You're welcome, Mac."

Mac picked up Chloe's flowers. "I'll go put these in some water. Why don't you two start a movie, then I'll bring out the pizza. What would you like to drink?"

"Soda's, fine. Thanks," Chloe said.

"Soda's fine with me, Mac. I'll help," Harm said as he started to walk towards her.

"No, I've got it," Mac said, and she headed into the kitchen.

Chloe picked up the videos. "Okay we've got _Monsters Inc_., _Drive Me Crazy_, and _You've Got Mail_. Why did you get that one?"

"Something for Mac and I to watch after you go to bed."

"Oh. Flowers and a movie. Does she know that this is a date?" Chloe asked nonchalantly.

Harm smiled and ignored her question. "Pick a movie."

Chloe choose _Monsters Inc._ to start the night with. As the movie played, the three of them laughed and enjoyed each other's company. Harm sat on one end of the couch with Mac on the other end. Chloe moved from the floor to between both of them. When the movie was over, Harm and Mac took care of the dishes as Chloe took a shower and changed into her pj's.

Mac handed Harm a glass to put away. "Harm, the roses are very nice. You really didn't have to."

"I know. I wanted to."

"Why did you rent three movies? You know Chloe will be asleep by 10:30."

Harm took a deep breath. "After Chloe goes to bed, we can watch a movie together. If you want to?"

Mac looked at him for a second. "Sure."

"Okay. Time for the next movie," Chloe said as she bounced into the kitchen.

Harm and Mac both laughed at Chloe. "Maybe I should have rented _The Tigger Tale_."

"Are you picking on me?" Chloe asked jokingly as she stood there in flannel pj's with Tigger slippers on.

"Me? Never," Harm said and they walked into the living room.

"I thought not," Chloe said as she put _Drive Me Crazy_ into the DVD player. The two adults sat in their respective ends on the couch. Chloe thought they might need a little help so she intervened. "Mom, can you move over? I want to sit on that end, so I'll have something to rest my head on. You know I'll be asleep by the end of the movie."

"Okay," she said reluctantly, and she moved over on the couch.

As the movie started, Chloe turned off the lights and got on the couch. She tried to take up as much space as she could, so Harm and Mac would have to sit very close to each other. The two adults tried to get conformable next to each other. Harm ended up putting one arm around Mac's shoulders and she leaned into him.

By 10:45, the movie was over and Chloe was fast asleep on the couch. Mac and Harm were also almost asleep in each other's arms. When the credits started across the screen, Harm grabbed the remote from the end table and pressed Stop. Mac sat up and checked on Chloe.

"She asleep?" Harm asked.

"Yeah, I'll just wake her and help her upstairs."

When she reached to wake Chloe, Harm gently grabbed her hand. "No, let her sleep. I'll carry her upstairs."

"You sure?"

"Positive." He leaned down and gently picked Chloe up. She woke up a little. "It's me, Honey. Go back to sleep."

"Op K, Harm," Chloe said sleepily, and fell back to sleep in his arms.

Mac smiled as she followed Harm upstairs with Chloe in his arms. Once they got into Chloe's room, Mac quickly pulled down the covers. Harm gently laid Chloe in the bed. Mac picked up the teddy bear off the floor and gave it to Chloe. Even though she was asleep, once she felt the bear's fur against her arm, she reached for it. Harm smiled as he watched Mac interact with Chloe.

"Good night, Chloe," Harm whispered pulling the blanket up to Chloe's chin.

Chloe mumbled something that sounded like "'night, Harm", causing Mac and Harm to smile. Harm stepped outside the door so Mac could tell her daughter good night.

Mac leaned down and kissed Chloe on the forehead, "Sweet dreams and no nightmares."

"Love you, mom," Chloe mumbled as Mac stood up.

"I love you too, daughter," Mac said and turned off Chloe's light. "Goodnight."

Harm waited for Mac outside the door. Mac left Chloe's door halfway open, then turned to Harm. "Thanks for carrying her upstairs. I really hate waking her when she's asleep."

"No problem," Harm said as they started to walk down the stairs back into the living room. "You up to another movie? You almost fell asleep on the couch during the last."

"You almost fell asleep, too," Mac stated as she sat down on the couch.

"True." Harm put _You've Got Mail_ into the DVD player. He joined Mac on the couch. Instead of sitting at one end of the couch, he sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. Mac did nothing to prevent him from doing this; she just let him hold her during the movie.

At 12:17, the movie was over and Mac was asleep in Harm's arms. Harm gently nudged her, but all she did was snuggle more into him. He smiled. "Like mother, like daughter." He stood up and gently picked Mac up and carried her up to her bedroom. Once they reached the room, he sat her on the bed and pulled back the covers and carefully laid her into the bed. Once she was under the covers, he watched her get comfortable as he pulled the blanket more securely around her. Once he was happy with her in the bed, he kissed her on the corner of her mouth. "Good night Sarah," he whispered.

"Night Harm," Mac softly mumbled.

Harm walked down the stairs and cleaned up the little mess in the living room and kitchen. He noticed the two vases of the flowers and smiled at an idea in his head. He grabbed them and placed the vases in their respective rooms. Then he quickly wrote a note on the memo board on the fridge. As he walked back into the living room he grabbed the videos, walked out the door, and locked it. He smiled during his whole drive home, thinking about the evening with Mac in his arms.

End Part 4/11


	5. Ch 5

Admiration and Love - Part 5/11

For disclaimer and all other important comments, see part one.

* * *

* * *

**One week later**

**Friday, May 15**

**JAG**

**7:35 am**

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble, Mom?" Chloe asked as she and Mac walked into the bullpen.

"Chloe, the Admiral has already given you permission to tape at JAG. Plus it's a teacher workday. You're coming in with me so I don't have to worry about you being home alone," Mac explained as they reached her office. "Now, you brought enough to stay busy and out of trouble?"

Chloe set her two bags down on the couch. "Yeah, I've got a history test on Wednesday, plus my English journal to write from last week. Then there is my project. Hey, are you going to be in court today?"

"Yeah, I've got the Brooks court martial against Harm." Mac pulled files out of her briefcase.

"Who's the judge?"

"Captain Sebring. Why?"

"I was thinking I could get some footage of you in court. You know some 'my mom in action' shots. You think I could meet with him about it?"

"I'm sure you'll be able to meet with him, but I can't promise you anything."

Chloe smiled. "Cool. I'm going to get started on my journal." Chloe settled down on the couch and started going through her book bag.

"Okay. You know where everything is, so I'm sure you'll be fine if I'm not with you. Chloe… just promise me one thing."

"I know, ignore Singer."

"Thank you." Mac walked out of the room.

"Good morning, Mac," Sturgis said as he joined Mac in the bullpen.

"Morning, Sturgis. How are you?" she asked as they walked into the break room to get their coffee.

"Good. Was that Chloe I saw?"

"Teacher workday." Mac poured her coffee and offered it to Sturgis.

"She'll be here all day?" Sturgis asked with a hint of mischief as Mac filled his mug.

"Do you know something I don't?" Mac wondered what he was thinking.

Sturgis smiled in response as Bud and Harriet joined them in the break room. "Good morning Ma'am, Sir."

"Morning, Bud. Morning, Harriet." The two officers greeted the junior couple.

"Chloe's here early," Harriet commented.

"Teacher workday," Mac responded.

"Oh. It should be an interesting day," Harriet said.

"Okay. What does everyone know that I don't know?" Mac asked as she set her coffee mug on the counter.

Bud looked at Sturgis and then his wife. "Well Ma'am, Harriet just means that Chloe is very…"

"Adventitious," Mac offered.

"I was going to go with interesting," Bud stated.

"Trust me Lieutenant, I can think of at least twenty different adjectives to use when describing my daughter. Have a good day." Mac left the break room with her coffee.

**Captain Sebring's Office**

**9:15 am**

Chloe was very nervous waiting outside Captain Sebring's office. Petty Officer Griffen told her ten minutes ago the Captain could spare five minutes to see her. Chloe was sitting quietly, practicing her speech in her head, when Petty Officer Griffen called to her. "Miss Madison, the Captain can see you now."

"Thank you." Chloe stood up and walked to the door as the Petty Officer held it open for her.

Captain Sebring was sitting at his desk; he was expecting a woman to enter his office, not a child. "Good morning, Captain, and thank you for meeting with me. My name is Chloe Madison," Chloe said professionally and extended her hand for a hand shake.

"Good morning to you, Miss Madison. Please have a seat," he said after shaking Chloe's hand. "How may I help you?"

Chloe sat down and took a calming breath, "Thank you, Sir. My mother is Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie, and I'm doing a video project for my English class about her. Admiral Chegwidden has given me permission to tape at JAG and around the office. I was wondering if you would let me tape in your courtroom today while Mom and Harm… Commander Rabb are in court?"

Captain Sebring looked at Chloe, finding himself impressed with how professional she was. "What is the topic of your project?"

"Mom thinks it's about my parent's job, but it's really about the person I admire most."

"So you're lying to your mother?"

"No, I'm withholding information. Plus, Sir, I would also like to interview you for a segment on the project," Chloe said, trying to cut a deal.

He smiled at the young girl. "I'll let you tape. But before court this morning, I'll need to ask council if they approve."

"Thank you, Sir. I promise I won't be in the way."

"I know you won't be. We start at ten with the closing arguments today. Make sure you're on time."

"Sir, I'm Colonel MacKenzie's daughter. I'm always on time."

He chuckled. "See you then."

"Thank you again, Sir," Chloe said as she reached the door.

**Harm's Office**

**1:10 PM**

Chloe sat at Harm's desk, editing the footage from court that morning. She had to admit that she had some good footage of Mac in action. Even a few shots of Harm gazing at Mac, the other project she was working on covertly.

Harm walked into his office and chucked as he looked at Chloe. "What's so funny?" She asked with a pencil sticking out of her mouth.

"You." Harm sat down in front of his desk, across from her.

Chloe removed the pencil from her mouth. "Why do you say that?"

"You just look cute sitting there working on the laptop with a pencil sticking out of your mouth," Harm explained. "Oh, Mac's wondering if you want lunch."

"Food?" Chloe's eyes shot up.

"Yes, food."

Chloe saved her work on the computer. "I'm starving. Where is she?"

"Sturgis caught her when we got off the elevator," Harm said as he looked out into the bullpen and saw Mac walking towards his office, not looking happy.

"Hi Mom. Where's Harm taking us for lunch?"

Mac took a deep breath. "I wish I could eat with you. But Sturgis just dropped a bomb on another case, so I have to make a few calls."

"Oh," Chloe said sadly.

Harm took this chance to be hero. "Why don't Chloe and I go? We'll eat lunch and bring you something back."

Chloe smiled. "I like that idea, plus I need to have you answer some more questions for my project."

Mac looked at her daughter. "You sure you want to eat with him? He'll probably take you to Ho's."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Can I?" Chloe got up from Harm's desk.

"Sure, just bring me back something with meat," Mac instructed.

"Cool. I have to go to the bathroom. Give me five minutes," Chloe said as she left the office.

Mac looked at Harm. "Thanks, Harm."

"No problem. I like the kid. She kind of grows on you."

"Like mold." Mac laughed. "So, where are you going to take her?"

"Pizza or Chinese. I'll let her choose."

"Well, at least let me pay for lunch since you're getting my kid for 45 minutes," Mac suggested.

"No, I've got it. You can get dinner tonight." Harm gave her a sly smile as he set a file down on his desk.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, dinner for the three of us," Harm said, encouraging her.

"Chloe has a sleepover tonight."

"Then dinner for the two of us."

"So lunch with my daughter costs me dinner with you." Harm didn't say anything. He just looked into Mac's eyes. "Sounds fair enough."

"Good, I'll be over at seven," Harm said to her as Chloe entered the office.

"I'm back. Let me grab my camera and we'll do a lunch interview." Chloe picked up her camera and turned to Mac. "Are you sure you can't go with us?"

"Wish I could, just bring me back something good. Okay?"

"We will."

**Chinese Caf**

**Falls Church**

**1:20 PM**

Chloe and Harm sat at a table outside for their lunch. Before the waiter came with their food, Chloe decided to ask Harm a few questions.

"Okay, just like before, ignore the camera," Chloe instructed Harm.

"Yes, Miss Director," Harm joked.

"Hey, I met the Video Princess. Don't compare me to her."

Harm tried not to laugh at her comment. "Yeah, you're Mac's kid."

"Yes, I am." Chloe pulled out a small notebook from the camera bag. "I wrote down some questions for you. My first question is: what kind of lawyer is my mom?"

Harm thought for a second. "Mac is a great lawyer. She fights for the truth of the matter and is strong in her defense. I love fighting against her in court."

"Why?"

"She has a passion for it that makes others want to be better lawyers. She gets so competitive in court, it's great," Harm said with a gleam in his eye.

"Who's better, you or Mac?" Chloe asked with a smile.

Harm chuckled. "I'm pleading the fifth."

"Typical lawyer response," Chloe mumbled. "What do you think about Mac as a person?"

"She is my best friend. She's gone further with me then any other person I know. She's the first to defend my six when I do something stupid and she's the first in line to kick it when I do something stupid. When she loves something, she has this all-consuming passion for it. She never ceases to amaze me everyday."

"How does she amaze you?"

"She is complex. She's a Marine who has been trained to defend her country and herself with her bare hand. I've seen her in fights, and there is no other person I would want on my side. Then I've seen the other side of her that isn't tough, but is kind, loving, and sweet. The mother in her that you and Little AJ bring out in her. She does that time thing which drives me crazy and she knows it."

"Do you love her?"

Harm choked on the water he was drinking. "Now what does that have to do with the topic at hand?"

"It doesn't, but I thought it might help explain this." Chloe reached into the camera bag and pulled out the picture of Harm and Mac from the two month anniversary when they were dating.

Harm took the picture into his hand. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it in your desk, and I knew Mom wouldn't tell me about it. Are you mad?" Chloe sounded like a child and not the reporter like she was before.

Harm smiled softly at Chloe. "I'm not mad. I'm sad."

"Why?" Chloe set the camera down, but left it recording and the LCD screen focused on Harm.

"A few months before your grandparents' accident, Mac and I started dating. We didn't tell anyone because we didn't want to ruin what we had. It was great; we did all the things that couples do. We went to the movies, dinner, picnics, and even museums." Harm paused and looked at the picture. "I don't think either of us expected to reach two weeks, let alone two months."

"What did you do to celebrate?" Chloe asked with a smile as the waiter came to the table with their food.

"Thank you," they both said to the waiter.

"We went for a ride in Sarah. We landed in a small field and had a picnic lunch and we talked. It was one of our best dates. We just sat together in this field and talked about anything and everything. I planned for us to have dinner at my apartment, so we left. When we landed back at the hangar, I had John take this picture. I wanted something to remember that day."

Harm took a bite of his lunch, but found himself not too hungry. Chloe looked at him. "What happened at dinner?"

"We ate and talked. I told her I was falling in love with her." Harm closed his eyes for a second and remembered the feeling of Mac in his arms that night.

"What did she say?" Chloe asked with a hopeful smile.

"She said she was already falling in love with me."

"What happened after that?" Chloe asked hoping for something good.

Harm blushed a slightly. "I'll keep that to myself."

Chloe started to laugh. "Fine." Then she turned serious. "Why did you two break up?"

Harm took a deep breath. "How do I say this?" He took a second to find the words. "Two months after the picture was taken, your grandparents had the accident. Mac went up to get you and help Kyle. She came back with you and we knew things would be different. We both agreed to just let things happen and to take a break. She needed to be with you. I knew Mac needed to be with you. You were so scared and so was she. We thought with Kyle getting stationed in Norfolk, we could get back on track with dating."

"But then there was Dad's accident."

Harm shook his head. "I couldn't ask Mac to choose. She loves you so much; she _had_ to be with you. I knew it."

"So she gave you up for me."

"Not really." Harm smiled. "I'm slowly trying to convince her to start dating me again."

"Yeah, that's why your make out session last week in the den didn't work out."

Harm stared at the young girl. "How do you know about that?"

"Please. I asked Mom if she loves you and she said it was complicated. Why is it complicated? You both love each other."

Harm ate some of his lunch and decided how to answer the question. "It's complicated because we have to worry about work, our friendship, and you."

"Why me?" Chloe asked.

Harm reached across the table and held Chloe's hand. "Because I would hate myself if Mac and I started dating again and I hurt you somehow."

"You'd never hurt me. Mac would kill you if you did."

"True, but I know Mac never meant to hurt me when we broke up. But I still hurt, knowing we can't do what we used to do." Harm let go of her hand.

"Hey, if you ever want to kiss Mom at home, just tell me and I'll leave the room," Chloe said with a smile.

"Really? Can you convince Mac to stay in the room with me and kiss me back?"

"It's worth a shot," Chloe said to him as the waiter came with Mac's lunch.

**Harm's Office**

**5:06 PM**

Mac stopped by Harm's office to ask Chloe something, but her head was in a file when she said, "Hey Honey, what time is the sleepover?"

"I can sleep over?!" Harm asked Mac with a smile.

Mac looked up from her folder and saw Harm sitting at his desk with a patented flyboy smile on his face. "I thought Chloe was in here."

"Damn," Harm muttered.

"I heard that. So, you know where she is?"

"I think with Harriet in the law library."

"Okay." She took a step from Harm's door, then turned back to him. "Hey, thanks for lunch."

"No problem, just remember dinner."

"Me? Forget food? You must have me confused with someone else." Mac walked into her office.

"Haven't done that for years," Harm muttered to himself as she walked away.

**Mac and Chloe's House**

**8:15 PM**

Harm and Mac had finished eating dinner and were sitting on the living room floor, playing gin. "I win, again!" Mac smiled.

"I hate this game," Harm muttered as Mac counted up the points from his hand.

"You're the one who wanted to play," Mac reminded him as she wrote down his score.

"Well, I was hoping we would play using our old rules. You know, the one where the loser has to do anything the other wants."

Mac's cheeks started to blush a little. "I remember."

"I liked those games."

"You always lost."

Harm chuckled. "I lost so I could do things to you. Like the full body massage that one night. I still remember how wonderful your skin felt underneath my fingers." Harm slowly moved closer to Mac on the floor. He noticed the words were causing Mac to remember that night. "I had taken your shirt off so I could touch you better and you said it was unfair that I still had mine on. So you helped me out of my shirt."

"You were wearing that blue shirt," Mac remembered.

"You were wearing a light pink satin bra. I started to kiss your neck, like this." Harm gently touched and kissed Mac's neck.

"Mmmm." Mac softly moaned as his lips and tongue traced her skin.

"Then I moved to the other side," Harm said as he did. Mac moaned again and Harm moved her body so he could lie on top of her. Mac let him lead her as her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around him. "I worked my way towards your stomach." Harm took his hands and started to unbutton her shirt and he left a trail of kisses down her chest.

Mac felt his lips on her chest and she started to breathe faster. Harm finished unbuttoning her shirt, lifted his head up and saw her face filled with passion. He used his hands to pull her shirt away from the exposed skin. He started to kiss her stomach as his hands held onto her hips.

Mac felt Harm on her. His voice was taking her back to that night. That night was the first night they saw each other in love. They spent the night touching and feeling each others bodies. Mac thought they were going to make love, but they didn't. Harm showered her with kisses and words of love. It was the night she realized she could spend the rest of her life with him.

Harm lifted his eyes to look at her face again; he knew she was thinking about that night. Harm slowly started to kiss her rib cage. "Harm," Mac softly moaned, her hands started to run through his hair.

Harm smiled as he started to kiss his way back up her chest. His hands moved along her body as his lips reached her lips. He expected Mac's kiss to be sweet and soft like it was that night. But it was entirely different. This kiss was demanding and forceful. Harm went with it, his tongue dueling with hers as her hands were grabbing at the back of his shirt. Harm pulled away from her lips and kissed her neck. Mac moaned again and Harm kissed her lips.

"Tell me you want this, Sarah," he said near her ear.

"Yes," Mac said as he nibbled on her ear.

Harm moved his head directly above hers and looked at her closed eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into Harm's. They both reflected want and desire. Harm gazed closely in Mac's and knew he saw love in them. He closed his eyes and kissed her lips as one of his hands massaged her lower rib cage and lightly touched the bottom of her breast.

At the light touch, her brain began to seep though the fog of passion. She opened her eyes and tried to move her lips away from Harm. She succeeded, but only to have Harm move to her neck again. "Harm. Stop," Mac softly said.

But Harm didn't stop, he didn't hear her.

"Stop. Harm, no!" Mac said, forcefully this time. She started to push him away.

Harm was wrapped up in the moment… he didn't understand Mac's protest until she finally pushed him off of her, nearly throwing him into the coffee table they had moved earlier. Mac quickly sat up and looked at him. Harm was sitting there, dazed, only a few feet from her. His hair was askew and his lips full from kissing her. He was breathing heavily and his mind was reeling about what they had just done.

Harm looked at Mac and realized she was as wrapped up in that memory as he was. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth was full. Her breathing was hard and erratic. He glanced down and noticed her shirt was still open. Mac noticed his eyes and closed her shirt. He didn't know what she was thinking, but her eyes were no longer filled with desire, there were tears forming. It didn't make any sense to him. He knew she was wrapped up with him in the memory of that night.

"Mac, I'm sorry." Mac closed her eyes and lifted her gaze the ceiling, "I wasn't going to hurt you." He moved his hand to touch her.

Mac opened her eyes and looked at him. "No."

He moved his hand back towards him. "I never meant for that to happen."

"What did you want to happen?"

Harm took a deep breath. "I wanted you to remember that night and how much we love each other. I wanted you to need me like that night. I wanted you to touch me and to say you wanted that back. That you wanted us again."

Harm watched as Mac's tears started to fall. "There isn't an us. There can't be."

"Why not?" Harm asked, trying to resist the urge to wipe her tears away.

Mac took a deep breath and avoided his stare. "We can't do that anymore."

"That's not a reason," Harm said, getting upset.

"It is for me." Harm was about to respond when the phone rang. Mac stood up and walked into the kitchen to get the phone. Harm sat there still on the floor. He bit his lower lip and could still taste Mac on it.

A couple of minutes later, Mac walked back into the living room and looked at Harm. She had buttoned her shirt and her defensive wall of protection was back in force. "That was Chloe. Her friend Tina got sick, so they had to cancel the sleepover. I need to go get her."

Harm stood up. "I'll go with you."

"No. I think it would be best if you went home."

"Mac, this isn't over!" Harm yelled, and took a step to her. Mac took a step backward and stepped into the doorframe of the kitchen. He looked in her eyes and saw what he was afraid of seeing: Mac was scared of him. He had never seen her look at him like that, and her expression made him hate himself for causing her pain. Harm took a calming breath and took a step back. "I'll go home."

"Thank you," Mac said as she straightened her back.

Harm walked to the door and put his coat on. He opened the door and turned around to look at Mac. She was standing about five feet from him. "Before I go, I want you to understand something. I want you in my life. I like kissing you. I like feeling you near. I like holding you. I'll wait 'til you'll ready. I won't forget tonight. I won't forget the way you kissed me or the way you said my name. I need you as much as you need me. I'll give you this promise I won't say anything about tonight unless you do. But I'll think about it and I know you'll be thinking about it, too." Harm watched Mac as she listened to his words. "I love you. Goodnight, Sarah."

End Part 5/11


	6. Ch 6

Admiration and Love - Part 6/11

For disclaimer and all other important comments, see part one.

* * *

* * *

**Monday May 18**

**JAG**

**5:14 PM**

Harm was in his office working on his computer when a knock sounded on his door. "Enter," he said rudely.

"Hello to you too, Mr. Personality," Chloe said as she opened the door and walked into the office.

Harm took a deep breath and looked at the young girl. "Hi, Chloe. Sorry about that."

"No problem, but it helps a lot to explain." She closed the door and sat down in front of his desk.

"What do you mean?"

"Well….after Mom picked me up on Friday, she was in a mood all weekend."

Harm closed his eyes for a second. "What type of mood?"

"A really bad one. She was crying in her room Friday night. I've never heard her cry so much. What happened?"

"I did something incredibly stupid."

"Did you say sorry?"

Harm smiled at her innocence. "Sometimes sorry isn't enough."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"I wish you could. Has she said anything to you?"

"No, she's been pretty quiet all weekend. I'm worried about her," Chloe sadly admitted to Harm.

Harm lightly nodded his head. "So am I. I wish I could do something to make her feel better, but I think that it's best if I keep my distance for a while."

"I understand," Chloe said as there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Harm said.

Mac opened the door. "The Admiral wants to see us," Mac told him, then turned her attention to Chloe. "Hey Kiddo, homework done?"

"Almost. I needed a break, so I decided to talk to Harm," Chloe said with a slightly depressed look.

Harm stood up. "Well, back to homework you go."

Chloe walked into Mac's office as Harm and Mac headed towards the Admiral's office.

"Any idea why he wants to see us?" Harm asked.

"Did you do something since this morning?" Mac asked him, trying to joke.

"Not that I know of."

Tiner stood up when Mac and Harm walked into his office. "He said to go straight in, Ma'am, Sir."

"Thank you, Tiner," they both said as they walked into AJ's office.

Harm and Mac entered the office. "Colonel, Commander, have a seat." As they sat down, AJ began: "I just received a phone call from the Romanian Embassy. It seems tomorrow night they are having a Birthday Celebration for Princess Alexandra. Both of you have been formally invited. It's a formal ball. Commander, you'll need your dress whites and Colonel, an evening dress for you. I know it's short notice, but you two can handle it."

AJ finished talking and carefully looked at his two officers, who were just staring at him. "Is everything understood?"

"Yes, Sir. I just don't think that I'll be able to make it tomorrow night," Mac said before Harm could.

"Why not?" AJ asked Mac.

"I don't have anyone lined up to watch Chloe."

"No problem, Tiner has already agreed to watch her for you." Mac opened her mouth to say something, but he continued. "You can get your dress tonight or leave early tomorrow and get one. Other than that, I can't think of any problems that you might encounter. Commander, do you have any concerns?"

"Who else from JAG has been invited?" Harm asked.

"The two of you will be representing JAG. So Commander, don't do anything stupid," AJ added on with a smile.

"What time do we have to be there, Sir?" Mac asked, knowing they were being forced to go.

"It starts at 8:00. Your names are on the guest list. Anything else?"

"No Sir," they both stated somberly.

"Enjoy tomorrow night. Colonel, you are dismissed."

"Yes, Sir," Mac said before she left the office.

AJ turned to Harm. "What's wrong with Mac?"

"I did something incredibly stupid, Sir," Harm admitted.

"Did you apologize?"

"Chloe asked me the same question, and yes I did, Sir."

"Is this one of those button-pushing things again, or something else?"

"It's more or less in the area of something else."

"Anything I can order her to do?"

"I wish," Harm muttered. Then in a normal voice said, "No, Sir. I think it will blow over soon enough."

"Harm, try not to hurt her so much that you can't undo the damage. Dismissed."

"Aye, Aye Sir." He left the office.

Harm looked into Mac's office as he walked to his and saw Chloe standing there with a huge smile on her face. He carefully looked at Mac who was rolling her eyes at her daughter. Chloe caught Harm's gaze and waved him into Mac's office. "This is so cool!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Chloe, it's nothing big," Mac said.

"Not for you, but it's, like, cool. You're going to a birthday ball for a princess. Can I tell Hannah?"

"I take it she's thrilled," Harm said to Mac as he motioned to Chloe.

Mac looked at Harm. "I haven't even told her that we need to go shopping."

"Shopping? Yes!" Chloe exclaimed. "Fancy dress?"

"Yes," Mac said.

Then Chloe turned to Harm. "Tux or dress whites?"

"Dress whites," Harm stated, not knowing why Chloe needed to know that.

"Chloe, is your homework done?" Mac asked.

"Oh, who cares about homework? We've got to go shopping."

Mac crossed her arms in front of her chest. "_I_ care about homework, and we're not going anywhere till it's done."

"But, Mom…" Chloe whined.

"Don't you 'but, mom' me, young lady. Homework now," Mac said in her mother voice, causing Harm to smile. Chloe looked at Mac and sat down on the couch and started working in her homework again. Mac turned to Harm. "Can I see you in your office?"

"Sure." After they both were in Harm's office, he closed the door. "What's up?"

"I was thinking about Friday night," Mac said, looking at him. Harm nodded his head, but didn't say anything. "I was hoping maybe later this week, we could set a night aside and talk about it."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Good. Do you want to pick me up tomorrow night or drive separately?"

"Why don't I pick you at 7:30? That should give us enough time to go through security and everything."

"Good, I'll go tell Tiner when he should be at my place," Mac said before she walked out of his office.

**Tuesday May 19**

**7:25 PM**

**Mac and Chloe's House**

Mac was in her bedroom applying her final touches to her hair and makeup when the doorbell rang. "That should be Tiner," Mac said to Chloe, who was standing in the bathroom watching Mac.

"Got it," Chloe said as she clambered down the stairs.

"Hi, Tiner."

"Hey, Chloe. How are you?" Tiner asked as he walked into the house.

"Good. My project's almost done," Chloe smiled.

"Cool, can I see it?" Tiner asked.

Mac came down the stairs and interrupted Chloe's response, "Hi, Tiner."

"Wow, you look great, Colonel," Tiner said in awe as he looked at her in her dress.

"Thank you, Tiner. You know where everything's at so help yourself." Mac pointed at Chloe and continued to talk to Tiner, "She hasn't been fed, but pizza should be here by 7:40. Money's on the table. I'll have my cell phone with me, so in case she decides to blow anything up again, you can call me."

"You blow up one microwave four months ago, and you'd think she would forget by now," Chloe smartly responded.

Tiner smiled at Mac. "I know the drill, Ma'am. Nothing to worry about."

Mac turned to Chloe. "Homework?"

"Done, and I've even practiced for orchestra."

"Ma'am, is it all right if I use your computer and some of your law books? I have to do a report for my law class," Tiner asked.

"No problem. It's in the den." Mac and Tiner walked into the den.

As they were in the den, the doorbell rang. "Got it!" Chloe yelled as she grabbed her video camera, expecting Harm.

"Hi, you ordered a pizza?" the pizza kid said.

Chloe lowered her camera. "Yeah." She gave him the money off of the table. "Here you go, tip included."

"Have a good night," the pizza guy said, then walked back to his car.

Mac and Tiner walked out of the den. "Was that Harm?"

"No, pizza." Chloe held the box to Tiner. "Hungry?"

"Yeah," Tiner said as he took the pizza into the kitchen.

Mac saw the video camera. "Camera?"

"I think it would be interesting for the audience to see that JAG lawyers get to go to fancy things also," Chloe said in her professional voice.

"It's 7:34. Why did I think he would be on time?" Mac commented.

"Do you have everything?"

"No, I left my purse up stairs," Mac said before going up to the second floor for her purse. While she was there, she rechecked her makeup and just stared at her reflection as different thoughts ran through her head.

Mac didn't hear Chloe come into the room. "You're gorgeous, Mom."

Mac looked at Chloe's face in the mirror. "You think?"

"You got a 'wow' from Tiner. Do you think I'll be as pretty as you when I'm older?"

"No," Mac said to Chloe. She pulled Chloe into her arms and continued, "You'll be prettier."

Chloe looked at the refection in the mirror of the two of them and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Mac said and kissed her on the cheek.

The doorbell rang and interrupted their family moment. "Got it!" Chloe yelled and ran down the stairs. She grabbed her camera and opened the door. "Hello, Harm."

"Hello, Chloe," Harm replied as Tiner walked into the entryway, "Hi, Tiner."

"Hi, Commander."

Mac walked down the stairs with her shawl and purse. "Six minutes and thirty seconds late, Commander."

Harm stared at her as Chloe videotaped his reaction to the vision that was Mac. Chloe mentally gave herself a pat on the back for Mac's appearance. The dress was navy blue with a tight bodice and thin straps holding it up that criss-crossed in the back. The skirt of the dress was floor length, slightly loose with a slit up to mid-thigh on one side. It was made of a silky satin which shimmered in the light. Mac's hair was pulled back, but the short ends were curled.

"Harm?" Mac said, shaking him out of his daze.

"If I knew how great you looked, I would have been early. You look wonderful, Mac."

"So do you, but one of your ribbons is askew," Mac smiled and walked over to him and fixed the ribbon.

Chloe and Tiner just smiled at each other as they watched Mac and Harm interact with each other. Mac looked at Tiner. "Any questions, Tiner?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Don't worry Mom. I promise nothing will blow up, no fires, or anything which involves the rescue squad, fire department, or police."

"Okay. Be good for Tiner and go to bed on time," Mac reminded her daughter as she gave her a hug. "I'll tuck you in when I get home."

"We should be back by midnight at the latest," Harm informed Tiner.

"Thanks, Tiner," Mac said as Harm helped her with her shawl.

"No problem, Ma'am. Have fun."

Chloe smiled at Harm, "And don't try any funny stuff with my Mom, she's a Marine and she'll kick your six."

Harm laughed. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Come on Harm, lets go before she gives you a direct order. Be good for Tiner," Mac said as they left.

Chloe closed the door. "Hey Tiner, can I put ten dollars in the pool for Friday night?"

"Sure, why?" Tiner and Chloe walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, I've got a feeling," Chloe said to him, looking at the camera.

End Part 6/11


	7. Ch 7

Admiration and Love – 7/11

For disclaimer and all other important comments, see part one.

* * *

* * *

**Mac and Chloe's House**

**11:59pm**

Harm and Mac walked up the stone walk way and laughed about the ball. "I really can't believe she did that to you."

"Well, Princess Alexandra can be quite demanding," Harm said.

Mac unlocked the door and opened it. "Yeah, but kissing you in front of her fiancée…"

They both walked into the house. "Hey, she wanted to make him jealous."

"But it didn't work." Mac went into the living room to find Tiner asleep on the couch. Mac lightly shook his shoulder. "Tiner."

"Hi, how was the party?" Tiner stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"Nice," Harm said.

"How was Chloe?" Mac asked.

"Great as always. She went to bed at ten. No problems at all." Tiner grabbed his jacket from the front closet.

"Thanks, Tiner," Mac said to him.

"No problem, Ma'am. Oh, Chloe said she's finished with her project."

"I know. She's thrilled to be done. Have a good night, Tiner," Mac said as Tiner walked out the door.

"You too, Ma'am, Sir." Tiner then left the house.

Harm closed the door and Mac just looked at him. "Thanks Harm. I had fun," she said and took off her shawl.

"So did I. Do you forgive me for being late?"

"I'm used to it. You would probably be late to your own wedding," Mac laughed slightly.

Harm grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. "Not if I was marrying you."

Mac took a deep breath. "I should check on Chloe."

Harm gently pulled Mac into his arms. "I owe you six minutes and thirty seconds."

Mac let Harm place her hands behind his neck and found herself getting lost in his eyes. "And how are you going to pay me for those six minutes and thirty seconds?"

"Like this," he said as he started to kiss her.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Chloe had woken up when they pulled into the driveway and gone to lay at the top of the stairs, video taping them from the second they walked into the house. Chloe smiled as she watched them kiss and the clock on the video camera count the minutes.

The kisses Mac and Harm were sharing were not like the ones from last Friday. They were powerful and sweet.

After a few minutes, Harm pulled away from Mac's lips and slowly opened his eyes. "Was that six minutes and thirty seconds?"

Mac opened her eyes and looked at him. "No."

"How long was that?

"Eight minutes. I owe you one minute and thirty seconds."

"I'll collect now," Harm smirked as he leaned down to kiss Mac again.

One minute and thirty seconds later, they broke the kiss and Harm just held Mac in his arms. "I promise to not hurt you again. I swear, I'll wait for however long it takes you to be ready. I like this and I want this."

"I know."

Harm kissed her on the forehead and released her from his arms. "Have a good night, Sarah."

"You too, Harm." Mac held the door open for him.

Harm stepped outside the door and turned to face Mac. "I still love you."

Mac watched as he turned his back and walked towards his car. She closed the door, leaned her back against it and whispered as a tear fell. "I still love you, too."

She wiped the tear away and took a calming breath before locking the door. When Mac turned away, Chloe got off of the floor, then quickly and quietly returned to her room.

**Wednesday May 20**

**JAG**

**4:30 PM**

Harriet and Chloe walked into JAG, to find Mac and Harm in a heated discussion about their current case. "At least they're talking to each other," Harriet commented as Mac walked out of Harm's office, slammed his door. Then she walked into her own office and slammed her door.

AJ walked out of his office. "Was that Rabb or MacKenzie?"

"Mom," Chloe said.

"Lieutenant, do you know what they are disagreeing about now?"

"No, Sir. We just got here. But my guess would be the Woodsman court martial." Harriet watched as Mac paced in her office and looked at Harm to see him talking to himself.

"Call for me if it gets too out of hand," AJ ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Harriet answered as he walked back into his office. "They haven't disagreed in a while. I wonder what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked as they walked to Harriet's desk.

"Well, they always fight with each other. But the last big one they had was a few months ago."

"How long ago?"

Harriet sat for a second and thought. "Probably in October, sometime around then."

"After my dad died?"

"It was about that time. Why?"

"Just a thought." Chloe grabbed a pen and a Kleenex off of Harriet's desk. She tapped the Kleenex to the pen. "Wish me luck." Chloe walked over to Mac's office. She knocked on the door and waited for the command to enter.

"Enter," Mac said, not looking at the door.

Chloe stuck the white Kleenex flag through the open door. "I come in peace."

Mac turned around and laughed at her. "I promise not to hurt you."

"Trouble with Harm?"

"It's about this case. He won't even listen to my ideas on how to proceed. Once again he thinks he knows the best way to go on the case," Mac ranted, "He just makes me want to scream. Why does he think he's always right?"

"Oh, and you never do that," Chloe sarcastically stated and sat down in a chair.

"I…" Mac started. "Okay, you have a point."

"Have you listened to his points on the case?"

"Yes."

"Let me repeat the question. Have you listened to his points on the case?"

Mac took a deep breath. "Halfway."

"Well, I think you should go back in there and listen all the way. Then tell him your ideas."

"I hate it when you're right."

"Three things before you go."

"Shoot," Mac said as she stood at the door.

"One, on Friday, can we hold a screening of my video presentation for a special guest to see?"

"What special guest?"

"Harm, Bud, AJ, Harriet, Sturgis, Tiner, and the Admiral," Chloe counted off.

"Sturgis is in the Gulf and not expected back till Monday. But sure. Second thing."

"Can I make invitations using your computer?"

"Sure. Third thing."

Chloe held out her flag. "Want to take my flag?"

Mac grabbed the flag. "Good idea." Then she walked over to Harm's office.

**5:30pm**

**JAG**

Harm and Mac were finally discussing the case in his office without yelling. AJ walked into the bullpen and looked at Harm's office. "Lieutenant Sims."

"Yes Sir."

"Why aren't they arguing?"

Harriet looked at them and smiled. "I don't know. It's kind of weird."

Chloe walked out of Mac's office with her invitations. "Hi. I have something for the two of you." She handed both of them invitations for the screening of the video.

"Oh, you're doing an advance screening of the video," Harriet excitedly said.

"Yeah, I thought I should show it to my family, then to school on Monday."

"Mac still doesn't know the real topic?" AJ asked.

Chloe smiled. "Still clueless."

Harriet read the invitation. "What's this surprise thing after the video?"

"Something else I found myself working on. So, can you guys come?"

"Three for the Roberts family."

AJ looked at the invitation. "I had a date with Meredith, but I can cancel."

"Bring her along," Chloe stated.

"You sure?"

"The more, the merrier."

"Count us in."

Chloe smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh, one thing maybe you can help us with… how come they're talking and not yelling?" AJ pointed to Harm's office.

"I told Mom to listen all the way and I gave her a white flag." Chloe walked towards Tiner's office, leaving AJ and Harriet slightly confused.

"How is it a child got them to talk about a case and not argue?"

"I have no idea, Sir. I could check the supply catalogues and see if we can order some white flags." Harriet smiled to AJ.

AJ just shook his head and walked back to his office, just in time to hear Tiner to accept the invention to the video screening.

Chloe chatted with Tiner for a few minutes. When she was finished with him, she walked into Harm's office, but found it empty. She checked the break room and found Harm and Mac in there. "Hi."

"Hey," Harm and Mac said in unison.

"Here, Harm." Chloe handed him an invitation.

Harm read it as Mac read it with him. "An advanced screening." He turned to Mac. "Have you seen it?"

"I haven't seen a thing," Mac said.

"Count me in," Harm said.

"Cool, so that makes you, Bud, Harriet, little AJ, the admiral, Meredith, and Tiner. Nine people total. Oh, ten. I'm inviting Hannah," Chloe added.

"Ten people, Friday night at 7:00 sharp," Mac said to her. "We need to clean and go to the store."

"I'll make a list," Chloe said as she walked to Mac's office.

Harm and Mac smiled as Chloe left the room. "She's put a lot of work into the project."

"I know," Harm said, smiling at her. "One little thing."

"Yes?"

"You said that we would talk about that thing sometime this week."

"I know, but it now looks like this week is filled."

"How about Friday after the screening?"

"Hannah will probably spend the night. Saturday? I can see if Chloe wants to spend the night at Hannah's," Mac offered to him.

"Okay," Harm accepted with hope in his voice.

End Part 7/11


	8. Ch 8

Admiration and Love – 8/11

For disclaimer and all other important comments see part one.

* * *

* * *

**Friday May 22**

**6:15 PM**

**Mac and Chloe's House**

Harriet, Chloe, and Hannah were in the kitchen double-checking everything when Mac walked into the house. "I'm home."

Harriet walked out of the kitchen. "Hi, Ma'am."

"Hi Harriet. How's it going?"

"The girls are double-checking everything."

Mac smiled at the hard work that Chloe had put into the project and the screening. Chloe walked into the front hall and proclaimed, "It's about time you got here."

"Hello to you too, Sunshine," Mac said to Chloe and Hannah, who walked out of the kitchen. "Hi, Hannah."

"Hi. Chloe, I think everything is fine on the kitchen front," Hannah informed her friend.

"Good. Now, Mom you need to change and relax. Everything is under control."

Mac shot Harriet a concerned look. "Okay. I'll go change and help with any last minute things."

**7:00 PM**

Everyone sat in the living room, waiting for the show to start. Bud, Harriet, and Little AJ sat on the floor leaning against the chair Hannah was sitting in. Tiner sat in another chair. AJ and Meredith sat on the love seat, while Mac was one end of the couch with Harm at the other end. Chloe had laid out seat cards for everyone. Chloe stood in front of the TV and smiled at everyone.

"Can I have your attention please?" Chloe said to the group. "Tonight we gather here to watch a sneak preview of my very first video presentation. All of you have had a part in developing this project. Before I show it, I would like to thank you for putting up with my video camera and me for the past three weeks. I've enjoyed making this and I hope everyone enjoys it. Thank you."

Everyone applauded as Chloe took a bow. She placed the burned DVD into the DVD player and jumped on the couch between Harm and Mac. She smiled at Mac, then pressed play on the DVD remote.

The video started up with an outside shot of JAG, and Chloe's voice could be heard in the voice-over. "This is JAG Headquarters in Falls Church, Virginia. JAG stands for the Judge Advocate General, and in this building are the Navy's finest lawyers, fighting for truth and justice. But not all the people who work here are in the Navy. This is Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. She's a Marine, a lawyer, a coworker, a friend, a godmother, and my mom." The video showed different pictures of Mac that Chloe had acquired from different sources.

The film showed Chloe standing in a court room at JAG. "But above all she's the person I most admire in the world. In this video, we are going to explore each of these uniquely different aspects of my Mom and why I admire her so much… starting with her as a Marine."

The TV showed video footage provided by Harriet. It was Mac kick-boxing as Harm's voice came over. "She's a Marine who has been trained to defend her country and herself with her bare hands. I've seen her in fights, and there is no other person I would want on my side."

Tiner appeared on screen. "She's tough. We had a 10K race for charity she tied for second."

"She has this ability to go into Marine mode, as we call it, and you do _not_ want to be around when she does that," Bud said in his cheerful voice.

Harm was then answering questions from Chloe. "So has Mac ever gone into Marine mode with you?"

Harm smiled. "At least three to four times a day. When she does, you know she is going to win."

"If you two got into a boxing ring, who would win?" Chloe asked.

"Mac," Harm said quickly.

The screen moved to Chloe talking to Webb. "So Mr. Webb, you've actually worked with Mac in the field?"

"I've seen her fight off five armed men who were trying to kill her. She's strong, tough, and smart. I don't think anything scares her."

The view went back to Chloe. "So that's my Mom, the Marine. She's a little intimidating. But now on to the lawyer in her."

Harriet was then shown talking. "Colonel MacKenzie is a great lawyer. She has a great win record. She fights for all her clients, even if she knows they're guilty."

The footage featured Bud next. "Colonel MacKenzie is a great lawyer. She's very interesting to work with. I respect her a lot."

Sturgis appeared on the screen. "When I first met Mac, she was not what expected from all the stories I was hearing. But she still surprised me with the passion she has for each case. We were working on a case together and she was driving me crazy with her tactics. They were different, but she solved the case."

AJ was next. "Colonel MacKenzie has become a great lawyer. She teaches the newer lawyers little things to help them. She is a great mentor. Definitely one of the best and brightest I have on my staff."

"She's one of the reasons why I'm going to law school at night," Tiner said with a huge smile.

Captain Sebring was shown in his office. "Colonel MacKenzie is an interesting lawyer. She was the prosecution in a case against me. If I didn't know I was innocent, I would have thought I was guilty. When she is in my court, she is in charge. It's great to see someone with that much passion working in a job they love."

Chloe's voice could be heard as footage of Harm from his lunch with Chloe was showing. "My first question is: what kind of lawyer is my mom?"

Harm thought for a second. "Mac is a great lawyer. She fights for the truth of the matter and is strong in her defense. I love fighting against her in court."

"Why?"

"She has a passion for it that makes others want to be better lawyers," Harm said with a gleam in his eye.

"Who's better: you or Mac?"

Harm chuckled. "I'm pleading the fifth."

The camera showed Chloe in Mac's office. "So, she's a Marine lawyer. But how is she as a coworker?"

Bud was up first. "I wouldn't be here today of it wasn't for the Colonel. She helped me a lot when I was learning the ropes. Even now, she still helps me on cases, whether it's finding an angle to argue from or just to give me pointers on my opening or closing statements."

AJ's voice came on as it showed he and Mac working on something. "She is organized and has this tendency to know some things before they happen."

"I don't know how many cases we've worked together or against each other, but she'll help out on cases when I'm stuck. It comes in handy to have someone look over your work to make sure you're on track," Harm said as footage of he and Mac working on a case in the den played.

Harriet came on screen. "I'm not a lawyer, but the Colonel still helps me with things. She understands how things work and will take care of simple requests that some people give me that I don't know how to do."

Chloe now stood in the Roberts backyard. "So that's my mom, the professional. I admire her because she is able to do all that. She's got a great job and I'm proud of her for all of her accomplishments. It's not easy to be a woman in the United States Marine Corps, let alone a lawyer in a male dominated field. She has won several awards and commendations for things that she has done. She's been all over the world doing her job. She's even worked on cases that have set precedence for other cases. But now, we're moving on to the more personal side of my mom. Let's start as the friend in her."

The presentation moved to show a bar-b-que at the Roberts' house. It showed Mac helping Harriet with the decorations. Harriet's voice came over the footage. "Last summer my husband was involved in a serious accident while he was stationed aboard the Seahawk. He lost his lower right leg. It was a very tough time for all of us. Bud was very depressed about it and he wasn't trying to heal. That is, until the colonel had a talk with him. She reminded him of everything that was important. This is a bar-b-que she organized to welcome Bud back to JAG." Harriet wiped a tear from her eye when the footage ended.

"How did Mac help you at your wedding?" Chloe asked.

There was laughter from Bud and Harriet. "Before or after she bailed me out of jail?"

"She stood by me during the whole thing. She was there helping me deal with my mother, the flowers, and even my apprehension about getting married," Harriet said.

Bud took Harriet's hand. "She helped us even before we got married. She helped me learn how to dance and even pushed us together." Bud and Harriet kissed.

The film went back to Harm and Chloe. "What do you think about Mac as a person?" Chloe could be heard asking her.

"She is my best friend. She's gone further with me then any other person I know. She's the first to defend my six when I do something stupid and she's the first in line to kick it, also. When she loves something, she has this all-consuming passion for it. She never ceases to amaze me everyday." Harm smiled as he thought about his partner.

Tiner appeared on the screen. "She's helped me study for some of my tests. Trust me, you listen more when there's a Marine ordering you to pay attention."

Chloe's voice could be heard as pictures of Mac and Chloe appeared on the screen. "Mac's not my real mom. She started out as my friend in the Big Sisters Program. I told people that she was my sister or my mom. She met me and wouldn't take any of my crud. I respected her for that. Over the years, I've learned what being a real friend means. It means to be loyal, kind, sensitive, and loving to those who mean a lot to you." As Chloe said those words, a picture of Mac, Harm, Chloe, little AJ, Bud, Harriet, and AJ flashed on the screen.

"She's also a godmother to this little guy," Chloe said as AJ came on the screen. "This is AJ Roberts."

"AJ, tell me about Aunt Mac."

AJ's little face lit up. "She loves me very much. She's Mommy's and Daddy's friend. She takes care of me. She's the bestest in the whole wide world."

"How much do you love her?" Chloe asked him.

AJ spread his arms as wide as he could. "More than this."

The screen went back to Harm. "Mac is great with kids. When she and little AJ are together, it's wonderful to watch. You see this tough-as-nails Marine just melt away, and it's replaced with a caring, wonderful woman who will do anything to protect him."

Bud gave the camera a huge, genuine smile. "Colonel MacKenzie is the godmother to my son AJ. She was there when he was born."

"She was calming me down and saying everything was going to be all right during the delivery," Harriet said with a laugh.

The screen went back to Harm. "She's a great mother."

Chloe sat in her bedroom. "This is the part of her I love and admire the most. Not a lot of people know the story on how Mac got me. You've learned we met through Big Sisters. But here's the whole story." Chloe took a deep breath and started to tell the story. As spoke, pictures came on the screen, then the camera alternated between the pictures and footage of Chloe telling the story.

"When I was a baby, my parents broke up. My real mom remarried, but died of cancer. She had told my step-dad that my dad was killed while he was stationed aboard a battleship. My step-dad started dating, and one of his girlfriends was hurting me. This is when I met Mac. One Christmas, I ran-away from home and went to JAG. Mac took me in as she tried to work things out with my step-dad. Well, Bud heard my story and he got a little curious. He and Mac found out that my dad was still alive. I met him on Christmas Eve. Six months later, I met him in person, and I went to live with my grandparents in Vermont."

Chloe paused. "When I had to leave for Vermont, it was very hard to say goodbye to Mac. But we wrote, talked, and visited while I was in Vermont. One time I was even lost in the woods for two days, and Mac found me."

"Last summer, I was in a car accident with my grandparents. I was hurt and they died. Mac was next to my bed when I woke up. I came to live with her in DC until my dad could get stationed in Norfolk. The day before he was to come to Norfolk, he was involved in an accident aboard ship. He died." Chloe wiped her eyes.

"I lost my whole family in two months. I was so scared of what would happen to me. Every night during that time, Mac would tuck me in bed and we would talk. She told me the truth, no matter what my question was."

"There was one night when I was really scared. Mom had to go investigate a case in the Persian Gulf. It was her first case away since everything had happened, and I was staying with Bud and Harriet. From the time she first told me about the case, I was worried she wasn't going to come home. At ten, Harriet told me it was bedtime and I went to the guest bedroom as the phone rang. Harriet picked it up and started talking on the phone. I got into bed and Harriet knocked on the door to tell me I have a phone call. It was Mom calling from the Persian Gulf to tuck me in bed."

Chloe smiled at the memory. "She does it every night that she's away. Even if she's working late at JAG, she'll call. And once she gets home late at night, she'll check on me."

Footage from a party at Harriet's came on the screen. "My birthday was the day my grandparents died. I never got a birthday last year, so Mom and Harriet decided to throw me a new birthday party in November. There I am feeling sad for myself because Mom was in Maryland stuck in traffic." The video showed Chloe as she sat in the kitchen table looking miserable. "Everyone tried to cheer me up."

"Heck, Harm said he would kiss Mac when she came in if I would smile." The screen showed Harm talking to Chloe. "I really tried to smile, but it didn't work."

"Mom called and said she'd be in traffic for at least another hour and is apologizing for it. She told us to go on with the party without her, and she'll watch the video tape with me later. So AJ ordered us to open the gifts."

Chloe was shown opening the gifts, but not enjoying it. "I thought I had opened all my gifts when Harm hands me this one. I'll stop talking so you can hear everything."

"Chloe, Mac said this one should be last." Harm handed her a bag.

"I wonder what it is." Chloe pulled a framed piece of paper out.

"Read it, Chloe," Hannah said from off screen.

"It says, 'Certificate of Adoption.' This hereby certifies and announces that Chloe Anne Madison is officially adopted by Sarah MacKenzie on this day of November 11. By order of the state of Virginia." Chloe looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I hope you like it," Mac said as she walked into the house from the back porch.

Chloe ran to Mac. "You're here."

"I've been next door for the last hour," Mac admitted.

"You lied."

"Sorry. You like your gift?"

Chloe wiped her eyes. "I've got the best gift in the world. My own mother."

"Well, it's not official." Mac said as she took the paper out of the frame. "We need to sign it."

"Someone give me a pen!" Chloe yelled, causing Mac and everyone else to laugh.

Mac signed the paper, then Chloe, and finally the judge, who just happened to be Bud and Harriet's neighbor.

Chloe was in her bedroom again. "I keep it framed next to my bed, so I know someone loves me. She gave me herself as a gift. She's made all of my dreams come true. Well, almost all of them. I'm trying to convince her of another one, but it might take awhile."

The outside of JAG was shown again. "I asked everyone the same question, 'What do you think about when someone says Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie or Mac'?'"

"The fact that she is so much to so many people." Tiner grinned thoughtfully.

"How loving she is to her friends and family," Harriet said.

"She's a perfect definition of a complex woman and one heck of a Marine," AJ said with a smile.

"Someone who could and would hurt me for hurting one of her friends. Then when she was done, she would visit me in the hospital to make sure I was all right," Webb informed the camera with his usual grin.

"She is a person who loves herself, her family, her friends, and her country," Bud beamed.

"A person I could spend a lifetime trying to get to know and still not know everything, like that time thing," Harm said with a mild faraway look in his eyes.

Little AJ simply stated the truth, "I love her."

"My final question for everyone was, 'If you could have a wish granted for her what would it be?'" Chloe said to the camera.

"I want her to be as happy as I am with my family," Bud stated.

Harriet thought for a second before answering. "To know she is loved by many people, and to find that love I hope she will have someday."

AJ smiled. "For her to find that time in her life when everything fits and is perfect."

Sturgis took a deep breath. "For secrets to be revealed, and for them to be reciprocated."

"For her to be the first female JAG. She'd be great at it," Tiner said, shaking his head.

Harm thought for a second. "That's a hard question. But I'll go with her knowing how much of an effect she has had on my life, and how I can't imagine it without her in it."

Chloe appeared on the screen. "I would wish for her to have everything that they've said, and then some." Then she smiled. "I asked her that question, and this is what she had to say."

Mac appeared on the screen, sitting under a tree in the backyard of the house. "One wish. I can't answer that."

"You have to," Chloe said from behind the camera.

"For you to be happy," Mac stated.

"Mom, you're not getting this, are you? It's a wish for you, not me." Chloe groaned with irritation.

"That is my wish, if I can look at you when you're my age and you're happy. Then I know something went right in your life," Mac explained.

Chloe sat under that same tree in the backyard. "That's my mom. I admire her because she gives so much for me and everyone she knows. She gives her all, and she's happy. I love her for everything, but right under the love I have, I respect her."

The backdoor of the house opened and the camera turned to show Mac walking into the backyard in her uniform. "Chloe, I'm home."

Chloe could be seen running to Mac and grabbed her in a big hug. Mac just laughed and hugged her daughter back. The camera froze on the faces of Mac and Chloe smiling and laughing. Chloe's voice came over, "She may be a lot of things, but to me, she's the world." Then the words THE END appeared on the screen.

Hannah got up and pressed stop on the DVD. She carefully looked at the people in the room as she wiped her own eyes. Bud was holding Harriet who had tears running down her face. Bud even had a few tearstains. Little AJ was just sitting there with a smile on his face. Tiner had a smile on his face. AJ had his arms wrapped around Meredith, both of whom had soft tears in their eyes. She then saw Harm, who was staring at Mac with tears and love in his eyes. Hannah then followed Harm's eyes and looked at her friend and Mac.

Halfway through the video, Chloe found herself in Mac's arms as she held her. Chloe slowly turned around and looked at Mac. Mac was trying to hold back the tears in her eyes, but it wasn't working. Mac looked at her daughter and smiled. Chloe smiled at her mom and wrapped her in a big hug.

Everyone in the room just watched as the mother and daughter held each other and softly cried. Then they finally loosened their grip. "Did you like it?" Chloe asked.

Mac then wiped a tear from Chloe's face. "I love it," she softly said.

"Good," Chloe said as Mac kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you," Mac said as the two of them smiled at each other.

AJ cleared his throat. "That was wonderful, Chloe."

"Thank you," Chloe said as Hannah handed her a box of Kleenex.

"It was really great, Chloe," Hannah said, giving her friend a hug.

Everyone started congratulating Chloe. Harm reached his arm across the couch and gently touched Mac's shoulder. She looked at him and smiled. He softly asked her, "You okay?" Mac smiled at him in reply, and everyone started talking about the video.

Mac took a deep breath to get her emotions under control as everyone was talking all at once about Chloe's project. "I do believe that there is cake in the kitchen," Mac announced, getting everyone's attention.

"Oh, yeah," Hannah and Chloe said at the same time. "We'll get it set up." Then the two girls ran into the kitchen to get the cake ready.

Harriet then looked at Mac. "Did you have any idea about the topic?"

"No. But I have a feeling that all of you did," Mac said with a smile as the group sheepishly shook their heads. "Thank you."

Mac just smiled as Hannah came into the living room. "Cake, coffee, and milk will be served in the dining room."

Everyone got up and started to walk into the dining room. Mac remained on the couch for a second and Harm looked at her. "You sure you'll all right?"

"I think I'm still in shock that she did this," Mac said to him.

Harm held out his hand and Mac took it. He helped her off the couch and pulled her into a hug. "She loves you very much."

"I know, but I never thought she would do this," Mac softly said into his shoulder.

"What did you expect?" He asked with a smile as he released her.

"I don't know… a card," Mac said back to him as they walked into the dining room and had the cake.

End Part 8/11


	9. Ch 9

Admiration and Love – 9/11

For disclaimer and all other important comments see part one.

* * *

* * *

**7:55**

**Mac's dining room**

Everyone was enjoying the cake and still discussing Chloe's video. "Do you think I'll get an A?" Chloe asked.

"If you don't, Ms. Thompson and I will be having a parent-teacher conference," Mac informed her.

"So, Chloe, the invitation said something about a surprise movie. What's that?" Bud asked.

Chloe just smiled. "My side project."

"Side project?" Mac motherly asked.

"If everyone is done with their cake, we can go view the project," Chloe informed the group.

Everyone got up and went into the living room and sat down in their seats. "This is my side project. While I was taping the other video, I noticed I had some interesting extra footage and I found some other footage. So I decided to put it together into it's own video. The reason for it is described at the start, so I won't say anything else."

Chloe put a different disk into the DVD. But this time instead of sitting between Harm and Mac, she sat next to the Hannah in the chair, which was large enough for the both of them.

The video started with Chloe in her bedroom. "Okay. Here's this second project. It started out being a place for extra footage. Well, a lot of my extra footage has the same …subjects in it. Before I go any further, I need to know from Mom and the Admiral that I and others will not get into trouble?"

Chloe pressed pause on the DVD remote and looked at Mac and AJ. "Well?"

AJ looked at Mac then at Chloe, "Okay."

"Mom," Chloe said, getting Mac's attention.

"Okay, but you have me very worried," Mac said.

Chloe turned to everyone else in the room. "You are my witnesses." She pressed play and the video continued.

"Good. Now I need Harm to promise not to get mad at me or anyone else?" Chloe said in the video.

Chloe paused the DVD again and looked at Harm. "Well?"

Harm looked at Mac then Chloe. "Okay, but I'm with Mac… I'm worried."

Chloe smiled and pressed play. "Every since I've known Mac, she's been working at JAG, so even before I knew everyone, I knew who they were. Harm, Tiner, Bud, Harriet, and the Admiral. But she always had stories and was always going on assignments with Harm. I didn't think much about it until I met Harm. And after meeting him and getting to know a little more about him, it hit me. Mac loves Harm. Well, that was like three years ago. I've grown up since then. I moved to Vermont to live with my grandparents, and in time Mac got engaged and Harm was dating someone. So I thought maybe they were just friends, like she was always telling me. Well….as time passes, everything changes."

"Mac and Mic broke, up and so did Harm and the Video Princess - I mean Renee. Well, then the world went crazy, and I came to DC for Christmas last year. Harm came over to talk to Mac about watching a prisoner. But I could sense something between them, just like in the past. But this time, there was something else with it. But time moves on, and I got into the accident."

Chloe's face fell as she thought about her grandparents. "I came to live with Mac. When you live with someone, you learn things. Like for some reason, there's salad in Mac's fridge. At first I thought it was a mistake. I asked her about it and she gave me some lame excuse about with me here that she need to feed us better. Yeah, right. I also noticed Harm was over a lot for dinner and movies. I'm not complaining, but there was definitely a feeling between the two of them. Then a few weeks later, my dad died and Mac totally changed. I mean, she _had_ to. She's got a kid full time. Harm's not coming around so much, and I noticed. So I asked her why one night. She told me because they were really busy at work. But then, slowly, Harm did start coming over for dinner and movies. In fact, when we moved to the house, he helped us move. But there was no longer that something between them… there was a tension. I don't like tension, but when I was around they acted fine. It was just when I was not in the room. It was like they didn't know how to act around each other."

"The footage you are about to see has been taken by me in the past three weeks or is video from Bud and Harriet. It all supports the same topic. Which, if you haven't guessed already, is that Harm and Mac belong together." Chloe stared intently at the screen. "Mom and Harm, remember you promised not get mad at me."

The video showed Chloe standing in the den. "When I got the assignment, I was ready to record just about anything. However, a few nights ago something happened here. This caused me to realize that at one time, something happened between Harm and Mac. The scene is Harm and Mac working together on a case. He came over after we had dinner to work on a case with Mom. I'll let the footage speak for itself."

Chloe was then seen on the disk talking as she was walking down the stairs in the house. "Okay, lets see if Mom and Harm will let me tape them working together. Today's date: Tuesday, May 5." The next thing the tape showed was the den with Harm and Mac working. Mac was sitting on the floor and Harm on the couch, both working on the case. Mac reached for something off camera and said, "Oww!"

"What?!" Harm sat up quickly and looked at Mac.

"Nothing, just decided to pull my shoulder wrong." She rubbed the muscle.

Harm smiled, stood up and pushed the coffee table away from Mac. "Move forward." She gave him a funny look. "If you move forward, I can get behind you and massage you shoulder."

"You don't have to," Mac said shyly.

"If I don't, you'll complain all day tomorrow. Now move."

"Yes Sir," Mac said, and Harm sat down behind her.

Chloe's voice came over the screen. "I know it looks innocent, so lets go ahead a few minutes."

Harm took his hands off of Mac as she let out a slight whimpering sound. "Give me a second," he said as he moved backwards slightly before he started to massage her again. "Better?"

"If you ever quit JAG, your hands will get you get you a job as a masseuse."

Harm hands could clearly be shown, only gently touching her before he softly kissed the back of her neck. He slowly moved to the side of her neck just below her jaw bone. As he kissed her he softly responded, "But then I couldn't see you everyday."

Mac turned her head towards Harm and gazed at him. From the camera angle, it was very clear that things were heating up between the pair.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Mac's voice softly came over the screen.

"A very bad thing," Harm said as he moved Mac around in his arms.

"Oh, we can't have that, can we?" Mac wrapped both of her arms around Harm's neck.

Harm smiled as his head lowered towards Mac. "No, we can't." Then their lips met.

The tape clearly showed their kisses were soft but passionate. They lightly touched each other. Harm was fully supporting Mac in his arms. Both were enjoying the kisses and their touches. After some time, they both pulled away to breathe. They opened their eyes and stared at each other. Then they softly smiled at each other and continued kissing.

The camera jumped as the phone rang, but it still focused on Harm and Mac in the frame. Harm let go of Mac, who fell backwards over Harm's legs and bounced her head off the pillow that was on the floor next to her.

The tape then showed Chloe standing in the kitchen. "Okay, so I know I was wrong for taping that. But they caught me off guard! I had full intentions of showing them the tape and asking for an explanation, but something happened later. That same night, it was time for Mom to tuck me in. So I thought it would be neat to have a tuck-in on tape. So I set my camera up on my dresser and waited for Mom."

"Okay," Mac said as she sat down on Chloe's bed. "Chloe, is something wrong?"

"Not really. Why?"

"I'm just getting one of my strange feelings. You're not keeping anything from me, are you?"

Chloe smiled. "Well… maybe."

"Maybe?" Mac questioned.

Chloe took a deep breath. "I kind of saw you and Harm kissing in the den earlier."

Mac bit her lip. "I see."

"I think it's cool if you two want to kiss and all. It just caught me off guard. I went down to ask if I could tape you and Harm working together and I find you making out."

"We were _not_ making out."

"Mom, I've watched TV, and that was making out."

"Really?"

"Are you two dating?"

"No."

"Do you want to date him?"

"It's complicated. But I promise, if we decide to, I'll talk to you first."

"Do you love him?"

"It's complicated, Chloe."

"I just want you to be happy," Chloe responded to Mac with a slight smile.

"I don't need a man to be happy."

"What _do_ you need to be happy?"

Mac took a deep breath. "I need to have my daughter get a good night's sleep and for her to know that I love her very much." Mac tickled Chloe.

Chloe laughed and sat up straight in the bed and hugged Mac. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mac lightly kissed Chloe on the cheek.

Chloe released Mac, put her head down on the pillow and pulled the blanket up to her neck. "But Mom, this conversation is not over."

Mac chuckled as she stood up and handed Chloe the teddy bear off of the floor. "It is for now."

Chloe sighed, "Okay."

The footage showed Chloe in her room again. "Well, she said things between she and Harm are complicated. If you love someone, you love him or her. How is that complicated? I don't get it. But the next day I went to JAG, and I went to Harm's office, and I found this." Chloe showed the picture of Harm and Mac standing in front of Harm's plane.

"It's a very nice picture. But the back of it says in Harm's hand writing, 'Two month anniversary. Two down, forever to go.' So that means they were dating at one point and time. I know I can't go to Mom about this. Every time I bring up the dating word she freaks out. So I put it on hold."

Chloe stood up and walked over to the daisy and carnations that Harm gave her when he came over for movies. "On Friday, May 8, Harm came over for movies. As usual he was late he gave me these flowers, and Mac that bouquet." The camera showed the roses which were in Mac's bedroom. "He brought three movies with him, two for the three of us to watch, and a third for he and Mom to watch once I went to bed. Sounds like a date to me, but neither of them would call it that."

"So then I got to thinking… the picture said two down, so I started to watch the videos Bud and Harriet let me borrow and I found this piece of footage. I think Bud accidentally left the camera on at AJ's third birthday party last year."

The footage showed Bud and Harriet's living room. Mac stood in there looking at the pictures on the mantel above the fireplace and Harm walked into the room. "Hey."

"Hey," she said to him. "Look at this picture, AJ looks adorable."

Harm walked right up to her. "He does. He's three today."

"Yeah, he is." Harm turned Mac around and took her in his arms. "Harm, everyone is outside."

"I don't care." Harm passionately kissed her. "I've been dying to that all day."

Mac smiled as she kissed him again. "And if someone walks in?"

"I'll tell them I had the overwhelming urge to kiss my girlfriend." Harm caused Mac to giggle. "I love being with you."

"I love being with you, too." Mac looked into his eyes.

"Two more years."

"Two more years," Mac repeated to him before she lightly kissed him. A noise from off camera got their attention and they let go of each other and acted like nothing happened.

Chloe was now in the backyard. "You heard it! They love being with each other. I still don't understand why they can't be together. It is now officially driving me crazy. So I decided to see what everyone says… of course no one will say anything on camera. Typical lawyers. But Bud, Harriet, Gunny, Tiner, Sturgis, and even the Admiral all said there is something between Harm and Mac. Harriet said they would make the perfect couple."

"Even when they're in court, they look at each other like people in love," Chloe's voice said as footage of Harm and Mac in Captain Sebring's courtroom showed on screen.

"Well, I finally decided that I needed to know about the picture. So last week Harm and I went to lunch, where I got the following. Of course, Harm didn't know I had the camera on. Sorry Harm," Chloe said as the scene moved to he and Chloe at Chinese Café.

"Do you love her?" Chloe asked from off camera.

Harm started choking on his water. "Now what does that have to do with the topic at hand?"

"It doesn't, but I thought it might help explain this." Chloe handed him the picture.

Harm took the photo and just looked at it. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it in your desk, and I knew that Mac wouldn't tell me about it. Are you mad?"

Harm smiled softly at her. "I'm not mad. I'm sad."

"Why?"

"A few months before your grandparents' accident, Mac and I started dating. We didn't tell anyone because we didn't want to ruin what we had. It was great - we did all the things that couples do. We went to the movies, dinner, picnics, and even museums." Harm paused and looked at the back of the picture. "I don't think either of us expected to reach two weeks, let alone two months. But we did."

"What did you do to celebrate?" Chloe asked as their food was set on the table.

"Thank you," could be heard from both of them as the waiter walked away.

Harm looked at Chloe and his eyes smiled at the memory. "We went for a ride in Sarah that morning. We landed in a small field and had a picnic lunch and we talked. That was the best day we had together. We just sat together in this field and talked about anything and everything we could. I planned for us to have dinner at my apartment, so we left. When we landed back at the hangar, I had John take this picture. I wanted something to remember that day."

"What happened at dinner?" Chloe asked as Harm ate his lunch.

"We ate and talked. I told her I was falling in love with her." Harm closed his eyes.

"What did she say?" Chloe asked in a hopeful voice.

Harm chuckled. "She said she was already falling in love with me."

"What happened then?"

"I'll keep that to myself."

Chloe could be heard laughing, "Fine." Then seriously, she asked, "Why did you two break up?"

Harm took a deep breath. "How do I say this? Two months after the picture was taken, your grandparents had the accident. Mac went up to get you and to help Kyle. She came back with you and we knew things would be different. We both agreed to just let things happen and to take a break, so she could be with you. I knew Mac needed you… you were so scared, and so was she. We thought that with Kyle getting stationed in Norfolk, we could get back on track with dating."

"But then there was Dad's accident."

Harm nodded his head. "I couldn't ask Mac to choose. She loves you so much. She had to be with you. I knew it."

"So she gave you up for me," Chloe could be heard.

"Not really." Harm smiled. "I'm slowly trying to convince her to start dating me again."

"Yeah, that's why your makeout session last week in the den didn't work out."

Harm stared at her. "How do you know about that?"

"Please. I asked mom if she loves you, and she said it was complicated. Why is it complicated? You both love each other."

"It's complicated because we have to worry about work, our friendship, and you."

"Why me?"

Harm's hand could be seen holding Chloe's hand. "Because I would hate myself if Mac and I started dating again and I hurt you somehow."

"You'd never hurt me. Mac would kill you if you did."

"True, but I know that Mac never meant to hurt me when we broke up. But I still hurt, knowing that we can't do what we used to do."

Chloe then stood in the backyard. "So that's the story behind the picture, and a whole bunch of other stuff. Harm wants Mom back. Now, to convince Mom that she wants Harm back. That was my plan for the last weekend. I had a sleepover Friday and I knew that Harm was coming over for dinner with Mom. I figured that would give me Saturday and Sunday to ask her a few questions. But something happened Friday night when Harm came over. My friend got sick and the sleepover was over, and Mom came and picked me up. She didn't seem right… something was wrong, and she wouldn't tell me. She said she wasn't feeling good. That night I could hear her crying in her room. I didn't know what to do, and I didn't know what was wrong. So I didn't talk to her all weekend about Harm. I figured he might have a part in her mood."

Chloe then appeared in Mac's office at JAG. "Well, Monday comes and everything seems fine. I asked Harm why Mom was upset and he said he did something stupid. But later, Mom and Harm are invited to the Romanian Embassy Birthday Celebration for Princess Alexandra. How cool is that? Not only a birthday party for a princess, but they're going together. Plus, Mom has to get a gown and Harm has to wear dress whites… which I know Mom loves on him, especially with those gold wings." Chloe gave the camera huge smile.

"So here's the footage of Harm arriving late to get Mom for the party." Harm in his dress whites lit up the TV. "Hello, Chloe. Hi, Tiner."

"Hi, Commander," Tiner said as Chloe turned the camera to show Tiner.

"Six minutes and thirty seconds late, Commander," Mac said from the stairs.

Harm stared at Mac for a few seconds. "Harm?"

"If I knew how great you looked, I would have been early. You look wonderful, Mac."

"So do you, but one of your ribbons is askew." Mac walked over to him and fixed the ribbon.

"I know that was innocent. But I kind of waited up that night for them to come home. I may have feel asleep in math class, but it was worth it. Just watch," Chloe said as Harm and Mac stood by the front door.

Harm closed the door and Mac looked at him. "Thanks Harm. I had fun."

"So did I. Do you forgive me for being late?"

"I'm used to it. You'll probably be late to your own wedding." Mac said with a slight laugh.

Harm grabbed her hand. "Not if I was marrying you."

"I should check on Chloe."

Harm gently pulled Mac into his arms. "I owe you six minutes and thirty seconds."

Mac let Harm place her hands behind his neck. "And how are you going to pay me for those six minutes and thirty seconds?"

"Like this." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Let's fast forward a few minutes, shall we?" Chloe's voice suggested as Harm and Mac kissed each other.

Harm started to pull away from Mac's lips, and he slowly opened his eyes. "Was that six minutes and thirty seconds?"

"No."

"How long was that?"

"Eight minutes. I owe you one minute and thirty seconds."

"I'll collect now." Harm kissed her again.

"Let's fast forward one minute and thirty seconds," Chloe's voice said.

They broke the kiss and Harm still held Mac in his arms. "I promise to not hurt you again. I swear I'll wait for however long it takes you to be ready. I like this and I want this."

"I know."

Harm kissed her forehead and let go of her. "Have a good night, Sarah."

"You too, Harm." Mac held the door open.

Harm stepped outside and looked at Mac before he left. "I still love you."

Mac closed the door, leaned against it and whispered, "I still love you, too." She wiped her eye as a tear fell.

The TV next showed Chloe sitting on the couch. "Okay, they both said it. Of course Harm, being the brave one, said it in front of Mom. And Mom being the stubborn one, said it after he left. I still don't get it."

"But the next day at JAG, they were fighting. Harriet told me that the last time they fought like this was after my Dad died. It's starting to make sense. They've admitted they love each other and they can't do anything about it. Well, that's going to change."

"Mom, you love him, so go be with him. Harm, you love her, so go be with her. It's that easy. You did it for a few months already. You can do it again. Plus, I sort of talked to some people about the UCMJ. You've broken it once… break it again." Chloe fell silent for a few seconds. "Mom, I want you to be happy, and with Harm, you've always _been_ happy. Yeah, there have been times where you've wanted to kill him, but think about those times where you wanted to kiss him. Bet ya, the latter one you wanted to do more than the other."

"I know you're probably sitting there thinking of ways to ground me. But I did this for your own good. He's told you how he feels and now he's told you in front of everyone. The preverbal ball is in your court, for the sports metaphor. And for the lawyer metaphor, if you can't decide based on the evidence in front of you or sitting next to you on the couch, then a jury of your peers will decide for you."

"If you're worried about me and how I'll react to it, I'm all for it, have been for years. I want a happy mom, and if by chance a happy mom can come with Harm, I'll take that even more. Well, that's it. Been nice knowing everyone." The TV turned to black as the footage ended.

Chloe stood up and turned the TV off. Everyone in the room was silent, based on what they just saw. Bud and Harriet were looking at each other, both filled with happiness for their two friends and worried about them. Little AJ had fallen asleep. AJ and Meredith glanced at Mac and were worried about her. Tiner looked at Harm and noticed he'd never seen Harm looked so worried in his entire life, not even the one time AJ yelled at him for 30 minutes straight. Hannah looked at her friend and gave her a reassuring smile.

Chloe slowly turned to Mac, who was entirely too quiet. Mac sat leaning over with her elbows resting on her knees, while her hands were intertwined holding up her head. Her chin was quivering a little. Harm moved slightly, causing the couch to shift.

Mac quickly stood up. "Excuse me." Then she left the room.

End Part 9/11


	10. Ch 10

Admiration and Love – 10/11

For disclaimer and all other important comments, see part one.

* * *

* * *

Everyone watched her go and listened as they heard the back door open and close. Chloe let go of the breath she was holding. "I'm sorry, Harm."

Harm looked at Chloe "For what? Doing what you thought was best for her? I'm glad you did it. My only concern right now is her."

Harriet stood up. "I'll go talk to her."

"No, it was my film. She's my mom. I'll go talk to her," Chloe said, stopping Harriet. She left the room, but not before she grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and a box of Kleenex. Then she went out the back door to find Mac sitting underneath the big tree in the backyard.

Chloe walked up to her and handed her the box of Kleenex. "Here." Mac looked up and tried to give her a smile. Chloe put the blanket over Mac's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Mom," Chloe said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Oh, Honey. No." Mac pulled Chloe down into her arms. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I do."

"But if I didn't show the stupid film, you wouldn't be here crying."

"But I'd still be crying myself to sleep again. No. What you did was a smart thing. You wanted me to realize what's going on. And here I thought I was doing pretty well at resisting him." Mac took a ragged breath. "I love you very much."

"I know. Are you mad?" Chloe asked as she stopped crying.

"Not at you."

"You're not mad at Harm…? I'm the one…"

"Chloe, I'm mad at me. I've done a lot of stupid things. Telling him we had to back off was very stupid of me. I've regretted every word of that conversation since we had it. I'm tired of lying to myself, to him, to everyone. I love him and I want to be with him," Mac explained to Chloe. "I just need to tell him this and try to convince him we can work it out."

"He's in the house. Just go in there and tell him." Chloe stood up.

"It's not that easy."

"I'm lost again. Why can't you go in there and tell him?"

"Because, for once, she's making simple things complicated," Harm said to Chloe as he walked near the tree. "Chloe, can you let us talk?"

"Sure." Chloe looked at him before she turned to Mac, who had her eyes closed.

"It will be okay." Mac opened her eyes as Chloe left them alone. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough. Can I sit down?" Harm asked. Mac nodded her head, and Harm sat down next to her. "Why did you leave?"

"I needed to get out of the room and think." Mac stared at her hands.

"What have you thought about?"

Mac gave a slight laugh. "That day we went flying and I told you I was already falling in love with you. I remembering thinking how great it felt to tell you. It was like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Everything was so right."

"I know."

"I wanted someone to catch us at AJ's birthday party. I wanted to tell everyone how I felt about you and that we were together," Mac admitted. "I am so sorry for everything that I have put you through in the past year."

"I know you are. But you know, I'm glad Chloe did that."

"You are?" Mac asked, looking at that man next to her for the first time.

Harm locked eyes with Mac. "Yeah, because you're here right now at this point and time with me, and everyone knows we love each other. We are going to figure this out. I am not going to let you slip away from me ever again."

Mac started crying again and she touched his face. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He touched her cheek and gently leaned towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Harm wrapped Mac into his arms as she cried. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I know it will be. But how can you forgive me?"

Harm moved her back so he could look into her eyes. "I love you, that's how."

End Part 10/11


	11. Ch 11

Admiration and Love – 11/11

For disclaimer and all other important comments, see part one.

* * *

* * *

**Mac and Chloe's House**

**Friday June 12**

**7:15am**

"School is finally out, this is so cool," Chloe said as she and Hannah ate their breakfast.

"I know! A whole three months of freedom." Hannah smiled.

Mac walked into the room. "Good morning, girls."

"Morning." The two girls gave her very large smiles.

"When do we leave?" Chloe asked.

"Harm just called, and he's on his way," Mac told her as she started to pour some coffee into two travel mugs. "Now Hannah, you're sure your parents don't have a problem with Harm coming along?"

"No, they think it's cool. Dad was concerned about us going alone, but now that he knows Harm's coming along, he's fine with it," Hannah said as she finished her cereal.

"Okay." Mac looked at the two girls. "You two are all packed?"

"All packed and ready to go," Chloe reported.

"Room clean?" Mac asked, knowing the answer would be no.

"Of course not," Chloe grinned.

Mac crossed her arms as she heard the front door open. "Why don't you go clean it before we leave?"

"Come on Hannah, it will go faster if the two of us work together," Chloe said as Harm walked into the kitchen.

"Okay," Hannah agreed.

Chloe and Hannah walked towards the entryway, but Chloe stopped and gave Harm a hug. "Good morning."

"Morning Kiddo," Harm said, returning the hug. Then he looked at Hannah. "Good morning, Hannah."

Hannah smiled at Harm. "Good morning, Harm." The two girls left the room with smiles and ran upstairs.

Harm walked over to Mac and wrapped her into his arms. "Good morning."

"It is now," Mac said to him as they started to kiss.

Harm slowly moved his lips down her neck. "I could have spent the night."

"I know." Mac moved her head to give him better access to her neck. "But I feel weird having you sleep over when Chloe has friends over."

Harm stopped kissing her neck and looked her in the eyes. "I know, plus it's getting really hard to just sleep together and not do anything else."

"I know, but we'll have a tent to ourselves."

Harm smiled seductively at Mac. "Not much sound protection in a tent."

"True, but at least we have a very logical reason for sleeping together."

Harm was about to respond when Chloe walked back into the room. "Can you two save it for later?"

Mac and Harm broke apart. "How long have you been there?" Mac asked.

"Long enough to know you two can't keep your hands off of each other," Chloe replied.

"Room clean?" Mac asked as she ignored her daughter's comment.

"Yes. Hannah's in the bathroom, but we brought our bags down."

"Okay, lets get the car packed," Harm said when Hannah walked into the room.

**Maryland State Park Camping Ground**

**Saturday, June 13**

**11:04pm**

Chloe, Hannah, Mac, and Harm were sitting by their campfire roasting marshmallows. "Five more minutes, girls," Mac told the girls.

"Okay, Mom," Chloe said as her marshmallow caught on fire. She and Hannah laughed as they tried to blow the flaming goo out.

Harm watched and smiled before he kissed Mac on the cheek. The five minutes passed and the two girls reluctantly got up and walk into their tent. "Tell us when you're ready," Harm called to them.

"Okay," Chloe said.

A few minutes later Chloe called, "All ready."

Harm and Mac stood up, walked over to the tent, and saw the two girls in their sleeping bags. Harm leaned in first and gave Chloe a kiss on her forehead and hug. "Goodnight, Chloe."

"Goodnight, Harm."

He looked at Hannah and gave her a hug. "Goodnight, Hannah."

Hannah smiled at Harm thoughtfully. "Goodnight, Harm."

Harm let Mac into the tent. She gave Hannah a hug first then turned to Chloe who had a mile-wide smile on her face. "What's that smile for?"

"I'm just happy," Chloe said as she and hugged and kissed Mac goodnight.

"Sweet dreams and no nightmares," Mac instructed her daughter.

"Goodnight Mom. I love you," Chloe said as Mac stood up and left the tent.

"I love you too, daughter. Goodnight," she whispered from the mesh doorway as she zipped the tent close.

Mac turned around and looked at Harm, who was standing back watching her. He offered her his hand and she took it as he led them back to the camp fire. He sat down and pulled her into the spot between his legs. Mac smiled as he rested his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you." Mac leaned her back against his chest and let him hold her close.

They are quite for a while before Harm started to move around, causing Mac to face him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harm said as he moved her so she was sitting across his lap. "Just felt like moving you, that's all."

Mac smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Really?"

"Really." They slowly started to lightly kiss each other.

"Thank you for coming this weekend."

"My pleasure. I'm having a great time."

"So am I." Mac rested her head on his shoulder.

"But you know what would make this better?"

"What?"

"If we can do this next year."

Mac lifted her head and looked in his eyes. "You mean it?"

"Sure do. But we're going to need a larger tent."

"Why?" Mac asked him, not fully understanding what he meant.

"Yeah, we'll need more room for the baby."

Mac looked at him oddly, "What baby?"

"Our baby."

"Our baby?" Mac repeated as she got a very odd feeling. "Something you need to tell me, Sailor?"

"No, I don't need to tell you anything." He paused for a second. "I need to ask you something."

"Ask me what?"

Harm reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the diamond ring he had been carrying around for the past month. He gazed into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Mac stared at him and smiled as tears fell from her eyes. "Yes."

Harm smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. "I love you."

"I love you," she said before they shared a passionate kiss.

About ten feet away from them stood Chloe and Hannah with matching smiles on their faces and a video camera in Chloe's hands.

**The End**


End file.
